


Flames to Flowers

by Mavis29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sexual Abuse, Virgil needs some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis29/pseuds/Mavis29
Summary: Virgil Storm lived in a quaint little house with his boyfriend. The house seemed like it was taken out of a new home catalogue. It was a brick house with a two car garage and a white picket fence. The picture perfect image unlike the inside of the house that was fraught with pain. But when three males move in across the street it seems that there may be hope after all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sat on the front porch with a cup of tea in his hands. He stared at the night sky that had always caused a sense of comfort the swell within him. Star gazing had become a nightly routine due to this.

The night was quiet, the only sounds came from the cars that would occasionally drive past. But, the silence was interrupted by a car that pulled into the house across the street. Out of said car stepped three giggling males.

"This is it! Our new house!" one of the males squealed.

"Patton, shh, you're going to wake the entire neighborhood," another male stated as the group walked towards the house.

"Come on, I'm tired and want to go to sleep," a different voice whined loudly.

"Ok ok, I'm going," the male identified as Patton giggled and walked to the front door so he could unlock it.

Virgil watched the trio intently, frowning at his sudden loss of peace. He saw how they interacted. They were friends and Virgil felt a sense of longing while watching them.

He had never truly had any friends before. No one ever tried to approach him, he was too dark and broody for that. Carlos had been the first and only friend Virgil ever had and that's how they ended up together.

With that thought Virgil abruptly stood and walked into his house. Carlos was already in bed, having had a long day at work. Virgil, being the insomniac he was decided to clean his house.

~~~

At the house across the street the trio had entered their new home. Patton was now putting a few items away while the other two were upstairs fixing up their bed. Patton only unload the kitchen stuff so that he could have stuff for baking the next day.

In the upstairs bedroom the two other males were putting together the bed frame and making the bed. The nerd looking guy was explaining what needed to be done and the theatre kid was helping follow out the actions. They were working well together.

"Roman, will you run back out to the car? The pillows are out there," the nerd looking boy asked.

"Ugh, fine," groaned Roman.

"Logan! Can you come here please!" Patton called from the kitchen downstairs.

"On my way. Roman, just set the pillows on the bed and yes you can go to sleep," Logan said to Roman as they walked down the stairs.

Roman headed out the front door and Logan entered the kitchen. Patton was standing there with a a few items around him. Logan assumed that those were the things that Patton couldn't reach to out up.

"I can't reach," the 5'6" male stated.

Due to the high ceilings there was a lot more room for cabinet space so they had gotten a lot more things and Patton knew some of it had to go up high. Roman was the tallest but he also drove them across the country so Patton was fine with having Logan put up the stuff.

"Tell me where to put it," Logan sighed with a smile.

By midnight they were all in bed cuddled close to each other. Roman was sound asleep, as was Patton, but Logan couldn't seem to cease his thinking. He was curious about the town they had moved to.

~~~

Back at the picket fenced house Virgil was reading Pride and Prejudice. He had never read the book before and for some reason he was drawn to the classics. The book, so far, seemed great.

"What are you doing awake?" A groggy voice called from the hallway.

Out stepped Carlos in all of his glory. His blonde hair was curly and his skin looked as though it was kissed by the sun. He had green eyes that when locked with yours seemed almost hypnotizing. He was perfect.

"Couldn't sleep, sorry. Did I wake you?" Virgil asked closing his book and crossing the room to his boyfriend.

"No, I had to pee and you weren't there so I looked for you. Will you come lay down?" Carlos asked opening his arms for a hug.

These were the moments Virgil lived for. When Carlos was clingy and lovey. He could live through the screaming and shouting and hitting if it meant that he could have these moments.

"Of course. Let me go rinse out my cup and I will be right there," Virgil smiled and let himself be pulled in for a kiss before being released.

Carlos was the kindest when he was sleepy. Virgil knew that the blonde was stressed so he assumed that's why he always yelled and got mad. But, when Carlos was tired he truly loved Virgil and that was all the shorter male could ask for.

Virgil headed to the bedroom after putting his cup away and found that Carlos was waiting for him. He quickly laid down and let the bigger man pull him closer and hold him tight. They were happy and Virgil needed that.

~~~

Logan had decided that he would never be able to fall back asleep. So, he got up and decided to go for a late night run. He left a small note scrawled out on the table in case one of the others woke up. Patton had woekn up whole Logan was out once, and called the cops thinking Logan was missing thus creating the note making system.

As he ran through the neighborhood he looked at the houses carefully. Some of the houses had toys littering the yard. Others had dead grass and boring yards. Some had yards. Some didn't. But one stood out in particular.

The house across the street from his own. This house was made of bricks and looked perfect. The grass was an emerald green and a white picket fence surrounded the yard. Flower gardens lined the pathway up the house and all of the flowers were perfectly kept. It was beautiful, eerily so.

As Logan went to bed, knowing he would sleep this time, the house haunted his mind. The curious man wanted nothing more than to meet the owners of that house. He knew they would when Patton gave them muffins tomorrow.

So, Logan let sleep take over. He let himself snuggle into his loving boyfriend's and pretend he had no problems. When he was with them, he didn't, it was just him and his boyfriend's nothing else.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet I guess

Morning came much too soon for Virgil's liking. As the sun rose into the air, he got up to make breakfast for Carlos. The blonde liked to have his breakfast as soon as he woke up.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked sleepily as Virgil exited the warmth of their bed.

"I was going to make you breakfast and being it to you in bed. You deserve a treat. Do you want coffee or orange juice?" Virgil asked kissing Carlos' head.

"Mmm Coffee," the male said before snuggling back into his pillow and falling asleep.

Virgil went to the kitchen and began to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He spent twenty minutes making it and then spent another ten minutes setting up the tray so that it looked pretty. With the tray in his hands he carefully walked to the bedroom.

"Hey, Car, wake up," Virgil whispered in the sleeping males ear.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"I made you breakfast," Virgil taunted in a sing song voice.

Immediately Carlos' eyes shot open and a grin slowly began to creep up his face. Virgil giggled lightly and put the tray down on Carlos' lap then went to go and get ready for work.

Virgil worked as a manager at the café in town. The owner was prepping Virgil for taking over the shop when they retired. Virgil was the best employee and he felt that his job was the only place where he could escape.

Virgil put on his solid black uniform and his purple apron. The owner liked the idea that people could personalise their uniforms, so they all got to pick the color of their apron. It was Virgil's favorite part about working there, and why he started working there.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked as Virgil grabbed his wallet from the nightstand.

"I am working a double shift down at the café. I will be back at around midnight if I'm lucky. If you swing by, I can make you anything you want," Virgil offered with a smile.

"Why don't you call in and spend the day with me? I miss you," Carlos stated quietly.

"I miss you too, but you know that Paul wants me to take over someday and I have to set a good example," Virgil frowned sadly.

"Fine then, leave me. I knew you didn't love me," Carlos yelled.

"I do love you, I just can't call in," Virgil tried to reason.

"No, you always do this. I do everything for you and you just leave me alone. Whatever go and make out with your other boyfriend!" Carlos screamed.

"Why is it always a screaming fight when we talk Carlos? Why can't we talk like civilised human beings," Virgil calmly reacted.

Virgil tried to stay calm when Carlos got mad. If he overreacted things could get bad fast. But, it was looking like it was going to get bad anyway.

"I just don't understand why you hate me! You leave for the entire day and when you come home you don't even come sleep with me you sit on the couch and read. Do you realise that I could get anyone I wanted. I am all you have and you treat me like shit!" Carlos screamed.

"Right, ok, I got up at the ass crack of dawn this morning to make you breakfast in bed. Quit being ungrateful I'm sorry I have a job," Virgil scoffed.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Carlos growled.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Virgil tried to stop the upcoming events.

Carlos stood from where he was sitting and slowly approached Virgil, his eyes held a glint of something evil. He stood straight and stared down at the shaking Virgil.

"You're not sorry. You meant what you said so tell me what you think is about to happen," Carlos stated in a calm tone.

"I am going to be taught a lesson. I shouldn't have disrespected you," Virgil answered as if he were a robot.

It was as if he had switched and he was now an obedient child who was about to get in trouble for coloring on the walls. He was stood still like a skyscraper, that seemed like it was about to crumble to prices but holding it's ground. That was until the first hit came.

After the first hit, Virgil always began to dissociate. He would feel like he was flying. He would feel like he was drowning. He would feel free. He would feel incarcerated. It was the most amazing yet terrifying feeling ever.

~~~

Patton woke up with a smile on his face. Logan was actually in bed and Roman was still sleeping. Patton giddily got up and skipped into the kitchen so he could make muffins. It was a plan the group had decided on in the car.

Patton was going to make muffins for their neighbors so that they could meet them and get to know the neighborhood. The chipper male began to make the muffins with a smile on his face.

It was super lucky that Roman got the part in a huge theatre play that was going to train in Florida and I lay be on Broadway for a week. It was an exclusive show that they were excited to have front row seats to. Logan had managed to convince his superiors to switch him to the Florida department and he got promoted to supervisor. Patton had grown up in Florida so he was going to be taking over the family bakery. It was pure luck that they could all switch over so seemlessly and that showed the true strength of their relationship.

Patton loved to bake and because of that Logan made sure their house had two ovens, meaning that Patton would be able to bake more. With the size of the ovens Patton was able to put all of the muffins into the oven at once.

After setting the timer for the muffins, Patton went into the front yard so that he could unload the rest of the stuff that was in the car. They had driven Patton's car to the house, Logan and Romans would be there in a few days. But they would share Patton's can until then.

"I just don't understand why you hate me! You leave for the entire day and when you come home you don't even come sleep with me you sit on the couch and read. Do you realise that I could get anyone I wanted. I am all you have and you treat me like shit!" Patton heard a voice.scrwam from the house across the street.

Patton didn't hear the response. Actually he didn't hear anything, so he assumed that the couple had decided to work out the problem civilly. Patton room that moment to look at the house.

It was a beautiful house made of brick with a white picket fence that lined the front yard. The lawn was perfectly cut with green grass. Perfectly trimmed flower gardens lined the walkway to the front door and it just looked beautiful. It was almost eery.

"Patton?" a voice startled Patton out of his thoughts.

When Patton turned he saw Logan standing in the doorway with his shoulders sagged and eyelids low. Obviously the man was still tired, but he wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Hey, Logie! I was just going to get the stuff out of the car that we didn't get last night. Will you check the muffins for me?" Patton chirped, distracted from the house across the street.

"Yeah," Logan nodded and walked back into the house.

Patton grabbed a few bags and stumbled inside, dropping the bags in the living room floor, then going back out and repeating the process three times before having all of their bags were in the living room. When he finished he headed to the kitchen to see that Logan had taken the muffins out of the oven and placed them on the counter.

"Logan, can you go wake up Roman so he can get ready? I am going to wrap these muffins and put them into the baskets," Patton smiled over at Logan who was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Of course," Logan nodded and walked up the stairs.

Patton got started on the task before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton didn't hear the response. Actually he didn't hear anything, so he assumed that the couple had decided to work out the problem civilly. Patton room that moment to look at the house.
> 
> It was a beautiful house made of brick with a white picket fence that lined the front yard. The lawn was perfectly cut with green grass. Perfectly trimmed flower gardens lined the walkway to the fron


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

Carlos had stopped after an hour and Virgil had called the café to tell them that he was feeling ill. Carlos had gone really rough and then he walked away. But, he would be back soon, he always was.

"Virgil, you idiot. Why would you say that. You don't deserve him. He loves you and no one else ever will, what is wrong with you," Virgil mumbled to himself.

He stood and began to pick up the shards of glass that had broken when Carlos tossed Virgil at the wall that had a picture hung up on it. The picture had fallen and shattered upon impact with Virgil's head. Virgil had to clean it up.

Virgil sometimes wondered if this is how love really worked. He wondered if he was supposed.to listen regardless of the pain. But , when I'm doubt, Virgil knew that Carlos wouldn't lie to him. He may hurt him, but that was because he was helping.

"Virgil," Carlos' voice called from the bedroom.

"I am so sorry. Please. Please don't leave. I love you so much," Virgil sobbed as he rushed into the room.

"Virgil, you know I hate to hurt you. I am just trying to help you. I love you so much and I just want you to be perfect," Carlos said as he brushed his fingers across Virgil's tear stained cheeks.

"I know, I am so sorry," Virgil sobbed.

"What do you say we have some fun?" Carlos said seductively into Virgil's ear.

"I uh...I'm not really in the mood, Carlos," Virgil tried to explain.

"Virgil, we've talked about this. You aren't supposed to say no to me," Carlos growled as he pulled Virgil over to the bed.

"Please, I really don't want to do this. Maybe tonight but my body hurts and please anything but this," Virgil pleaded.

Carlos stopped dragging Virgil and turned to him with a sickeningly sweet smile. One of those smiles that you saw on the face of the guy that was about to murder you for walking past his dark alley.

"Fine then, you pick. Bedroom or more of what happened an hour ago?" Carlos asked looking at Virgil.

"Carlos, please I really don-" before Virgil could finish Carlos had punched him square in the face.

"Number two it is. You know, a lot of people would kill to have me but you're just an ungrateful bitch. No one would ever love you like I do and you just ignore me," Carlos snarled and began to kick and punch Virgil in a blind rage.

After about thirty minutes a knock sounded on the door. Carlos ceased the abuse and picked Virgil up, shoving him to the door.

"Answer it, I'm going to go take a shower," Carlos demanded.

Virgil walked over to the front door and when he opened it, he saw the three males from last night. The one in the front was the shortest at 5'6" and he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and these big glasses that seemed Harry-Potter-esque. The second tallest male was about 6'0" and had jet balck hair that was gelled back, like the first he also had blue eyes that were darker and instead of circular glasses his were rectangular. The final and tallest stood about two inches above the nerd and had reddish brown hair and green eyes with no glasses. They were all beautiful.

"Uhm, hi, how can I help you?" Virgil asked, trying to pretend like he didn't have a black eye and a busted lip.

"Omg! What happened?" Blondie asked.

"Funny story actually, my boyfriend was putting on his jacket and I was on my phone not paying attention and he got me right in the face! The busted lip is from falling upon impact. Sorry if it scared you," Virgil lied expertly.

"You should be more careful." Blondie chirped.

"I probably should, what can I do for you?" Virgil asked.

"Well, we just moved in across the street and we brought you these muffins as an introduction!" The blonde once more spoke.

"Yeah, I heard you guys pull in last night. The people that last lived there moved to Europe," Virgil stated.

"Well, I'm Patton!" Blondie grinned.

"Virgil," Virgil nodded.

"Well, I am Logan," the nerd introduced.

"Oh right! I'm Roman!" Theatre Jock flamboyantly announced.

"Would you like to come in for some tea? The house is a mess, Carlos had some friends over last night and we haven't gotten the chance to pick everything up yet," Virgil lied about the reason for the mess but it seemed plausible.

"That sounds lovely, your boyfriend won't mind?" Logan responded.

"Nope, he likes new people. Come on in," Virgil stepped to the side and let the trio walk in.

They all say on the couch and Virgil went to start a pot of tea. After he started the tea he went into the bathroom and told Carlos that they had guests over, before returning to the living room.

"So, Virgil, what do you do for a living?" Logan asked.

"Well, I am a Co-owner at the café on Baker Street I am going to be taking over in a few short years. What about guys, what do you do?" Virgil responded sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

"I am a programmer and have just been promoted to lead supervisor but in my spare time I write books on topics that interest me such as astrophysics and biochemistry," Logan explained.

"I am an actor about to play a lead role in an exclusive Broadway musical," Roman exclaimed excitedly.

"I was a kindergarten teacher before we moved here, but now I am going to take over my families bakery," Patton explained.

"If it isn't rude for me to ask, are you all in a relationship together? Or are you all just really close friends?" Virgil asked feeling uncomfortable with the question.

"Oh we're together! Sorry if it was awkward. Yeah we.got together freshmen year of high school and split ways midway through college and somehow all ended up in California applying for the same house. It was honestly awesome," Patton rambled.

"Hey, babe," a new voice entered the room. In walked Carlos in all of his glory.

Carlos walked over and Virgil stood so that Carlos could sit in the chair. Virgil stumbled out of the room to go and get the tea while the others began to talk to Carlos.

"So, Carlos, what do you do for a living?" Logan asked.

"Well, I am a mechanic. I keep cars in tip top shape," Carlos explained.

"That sounds fun, how long have you and Virgil been together?" Patton asked.

"Since highschool. We went to the same college too we've always been the ones for each other. I'd call us soulmates," Carlos stated.

"That's so cute!" Roman squealed.

"Here's the tea. I also brought sugar in case anyone wanted any," Virgil smiled as he handed each of them a cup and set the sugar bowl down.

"Virgil, dear, could you please get me a glass of orange juice?" Carlos asked politely. Virgil nodded and went to retrieve the juice.

"You two seem happy together. You must love him very much," Patton smiled as he added what seemed to be the entire bowl of sugar into his small cup of tea.

"Yes, we've been there for each other when no one else was and I'm not letting him get away from me anytime soon," Carlos smiled at Virgil as he reentered the room.

To anyone who hadn't known the truth of the house this would seem like a cute lovey dovey saying but both of the residents knew the darker meaning. Virgil would never be able to leave the bipolar male. He would be stuck with him forever.

"Here you go. So if you didn't know, Carlos, these three just moved in across the street," Virgil said.

Virgil sat on the floor between Carlos' legs and the blonde played with the Emos hair. It was soothing and Virgil leaned into the touch. It was always nice when Carlos was sleepy and when people were over.

"Oh! That's makes so much sense! I was confused as to who you were but now I get the muffins and everything. How about tomorrow we grill out in the backyard as our welcome gift to you?" Carlos offered with a broad grin.

"That sounds amazing!" Patton cheered.

"Please let us know a time to be there whenever you can. I assume that Virgil must be headed to work due to the fact that he is wearing a uniform so we should probably go," Logan stated.

"Oh, no, he called in. Got a little food poisoning from breakfast this morning," Carlos explained.

"And the black eye and busted lip," Roman stared as he gestured to the male.

"Yeah I told them about how you I ran into you when you were putting on your jacket. Happens quite a lot really. You'd think I would learn to watch where I'm going but Tumblr is just so interesting," Virgil giggled fakely.

"I thought I told you to out ice on it? I am really sorry about that. Why don't I take you to dinner tonight to make up for it?" Carlos offered.

"That sounds amazing, anyway, I'm sure you have places to be, so you can leave whenever you want but I have yard work to do so I am going to take my leave," Virgil smiled and nodded to the trio, kissed his boyfriend, then went outside.

"He's right, we do have things to do. I hope you enjoy the muffins and please make sure he puts ice on his eye so it goes away. Bye!" Patton waved and the three of them left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


	4. Chapter Four

Virgil hated sunlight. He had naturally pale skin that never got any color unless it was sunburned. After the sunburns went away he would always be left with the same porcelain skin, so Virgil avoided it when he could.

But he was outside sitting with his boyfriend beside him and the three neighbors across from him. The sun was beating down on them and the only other person who seemed bothered by it was Logan. Virgil assumed it was because Logan also had pale skin.

"Virgil would you mind showing me where your bathroom is?" Logan suddenly asked.

"Of course!" Virgil said a little to happy to be getting out of the sunlight.

Virgil led Logan inside but Logan didn't go to the bathroom he went and he sat on the couch, sighing in content. Virgil, rather confused, followed in suit. He wasn't complaining he just didn't know what was happening.

"You looked like you needed to get out of the sun and I did too. If they ask we can just say that I was hot and you didn't want to leave me alone. You're boyfriend seems to like to have you with him all the time," Logan stated.

"Yeah, he's clingy. We don't usually fight, but when we do, it's because I have to leave him for work for a long time or something. He hates being alone," Virgil explained.

"Speaking of work, you said that you were the Co-owner of a café, right?" Logan asked leaning forward to show that he was genuinely curious.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I never really left Florida. I lived a town over but nowhere was hiring so I looked for places in this town and got hired at the café. Carlos wasn't completely honest about us going to the same college, I chose to take online classes for business in hopes that I could someday make my own business with clothing but then the caféprovided a better career so I switched to cooking and- I'm so sorry you probably don't care about any of this," Virgil laughed.

"No, no, I really do. It's interesting to me when people like more than one thing. I think that if you want to be a fashion designer then that's what you should do. Maybe design clothes in your free time. When you've accumulated enough to create a line, start making the clothes. People are always willing to be models. Then you just have to show it off. I think you could do it," Logan explained.

"I don't know, I'm not really good at it,' Virgil shrugged.

"Who told you that?" Logan asked.

"Ca- No one," Virgil answered.

Logan caught the slip up. He heard Virgil almost say Carlos and it made his blood boil. Although the nerd hadn't seen the boys design skills yet, he believed they were amazing. How could Virgil's boyfriend tell him they were bad?

"Well, we should go back outside then. You should think about it though," Logan smiled through gritted teeth and the duo went back outside.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"I felt really hot and faint so he stayed with me so I didn't pass out. Apparently I didn't drink enough water today. I'm fine now though, sorry for keeping him," Logan answered before Virgil could.

"Logie are you ok?" Patton asked running over to Logan.

"Do you need to go home? We can go home!" Roman offered.

Virgil felt a pit of jealousy form in his gut. Why was Carlos never like this when Virgil was sick? Logan wasn't even really sick and they were worried sick! It wasn't fair.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Carlos whispered in Virgil's ear.

"Nothing, let's just spend this time together. I have work tomorrow," Virgil mumbled as he snuggled into Carlos.

"Double shift again?" Carlos growled out.

"Yeah, I have double shifts for the remainder of the week," Virgil quietly answered. He hoped that Carlos wouldn't make a big deal out it like he did last time.

"Seriously Virgil? Why do you never want to spend time with me? You could tell your boss that you want less hours why do you take on so many?" Carlos growled, his tone raising.

"I have more responsibility. I can't just abandon everything I have worked for because you want to cuddle with me. I know we don't get to see each other all the time but we don't have to. I will love you no matter what, we don't have to see each other all the time," Virgil countered.

"Oh, so you're just going to make a virtual relationship then? I want you to tell your boss you want less hours!" Carlos demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do," Virgil snapped.

"Do you forget that I am the only one that pays attention to you. I am the only one that could ever love you. I could leave whenever I want but I choose to stay because I pity you. I give you my love because no one else will. So why don't you listen so I don't leave you," Carlos basically shouted.

"I'm sorry," Virgil stated bowing his head in defeat.

The trio watched the events in shock. Carlos didn't seem like the manipulative type, but he definitely was. It didn't seem like Virgil realized he was being manipulate me either. It seemed like this was a common occurrence and Virgil knew when to stop. But the trio wouldn't stand for it.

"I do believe that it would benefit Virgil to take less hours for his own health, but I feel that your relationship is not to affect his growth in any way shape or form," Logan stated as he stood and walked over to Virgil.

"If you love him, you should let him do what he thinks he needs to do. Whenever Logan was working on becoming a supervisor he was in the office a lot and we worked around his schedule. It worked out really well, maybe the two of you should try it," Roman suggested as he wrapped and arm around Logan.

"No, he's right. I should stop with the double shifts," Virgil stated and left with defeat weighing on his shoulders.

Patton followed after Virgil. Roman and Logan stayed behind to prevent Carlos from following the two of them. They were going to let Carlos know what he had done, so they could make sure he was aware of the situation.

In the past their friend Janus used to be manipulative on accident. He would just say whatever got him what he wanted. Whenever he was informed of the situation he began to stop. The two males decided that they could try the same method on Carlos.

Patton planned on telling Virgil that what Carlos had done was wrong. He was going to inform him that he shouldn't let himself be manipulated like that. So, he took Virgil across the street and over to his house so they didn't have to worry about Carlos.


	5. Chapter Five

"Do you know what you just did?" Logan asked Carlos.

"What are you talking about. I was just arguing with Virgil. Sorry you guys had to see that," Carlos apologised.

"No, it's fine, were glad we did. You just manipulated the hell out of him," Roman responded.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You didn't notice that you just manipulated Virgil?" Logan questioned.

Carlos hid his smirk. He knew exactly what he just did, but he couldn't let it slip. So, he would feign innocence and bring the topic up with Virgil later. He knew what he was doing.

"What? I did? Wait...how?" Carlos questioned.

"When you piny out that you are the only one there for him, he feels that he is stuck. When you tell him that it's like he's in a corner and you're towering over him. He feels that he can't escape," Logan tried to explain.

"I...I had no idea! Oh my gosh, how do I stop?" Carlos dramatically exclaimed.

It was almost too believable. Logan had been observing the males actions and he seemed to be over selling everything he said. Logan, however, decided to just continue with the lesson so that if Carlos were to ever do it in front of them again they would know whether or not it was intentional.

"Well, first things first is understanding that neither of you are always right, but always start with constructive criticism. If he decided that he wants to work however many hours overtime and you don't like the idea then explain to him why. Tell him that although you think that is a great idea you think that maybe some time should be spent on other things such as yourself as to avoid him overworking. Not only are you then getting to spend time with him, bit you are also preventing him from causing harm to himself by overworking," Roman explained.

"Secondly, you can't bring up things that make him feel bad about himself. Virgil is a very fragile human. He may not have friends or family, but he does have you. But, when you point out his flaws he suddenly feels worse. When you say the thoughts to him that he already thinks about himself, he starts to think they are true," Logan continued.

"Is there anything else I may have been doing on accident?" Carlos asked.

"Well, you should let him know that you support his decisions. When we spoke earlier, we were talking about his fashion designer career and he said that you had told him his work wasn't good. Well actually he stopped himself from staying but I'm not stupid. Anyway, although you may not understand his opinions and goals, you should always let him know that you support him," Logan informed.

"That's why he stopped that? Oh my gosh I was just kidding about that," Carlos stated with a gasp.

"Then that may be another thing to work on. Try to make sure your jokes are clear and aren't harmful," Roman suggested.

"Of course, thank you two so much for the help. I wish Virgil would have told me," Carlos sighed in defeat while sinking into his chair.

"Another thing, Virgil doesn't seem to know that you are doing it. Patton is probably telling him now, but there is a huge chance that Virgil will not be able to identify it, if it does happen again. You will have to be cautious with your words and try hard to avoid it," Logan stated.

"Of course. If any of you ever see me doing it again please let me know. I feel like it won't be easy to stop, but I would do anything for Virgil. I wonder how often I have done that. Oh my gosh I bet I did it all the time. What is wrong with me?" Carlos feigned anxiety.

"Well, it is clear that you understand, so we are going to go and check on Patton and Virgil, we will bring him back soon," Logan simply said before he and Roman exited the backyard.

\- while that was happening -

"You know what he did just then was wrong right?" Patton asked.

"No, he was right. He is the only person who has ever cared for me," Virgil mumbled as he let Patton guide him to the kitchen.

Patton left Virgil house (with Virgil) to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted by Carlos. So now they were in Patton's house and Patton was making tea.

"Well, I don't know if that true, but what he did was not right. He shouldn't be allowed to say those things to you. You probably don't know this but he is using your insecurities to manipulate you," Patton explained as he turned on the stove.

"But, he would never do that to me," Virgil stated, playing with his sleeves.

"He probably doesn't know he is doing it. I had a friend who used to accidentally manipulate people and he was so surprised when we told him," Patton informed, sitting next to Virgil.

"Well, wouldn't I notice?" Virgil turned and looked at Patton.

Patton noticed the foundation on Virgil face and noticed the faint purple it seemed to cover up. And suddenly it all added up. Carlos was a complete jerk and they all thought he was great.

"He hits you," Patton blurted out.

"What?" Virgil seemed genuinely surprised by this outburst.

"There are bruises on your face and neck," Patton pointed out.

"All of which have explanations. Why would you just assume he hurts me?" The genuine offense that had taken over Virgil's entire form had made Patton question his accusations.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have assumed that I'm sorry. Besides, you would tell someone about that," Patton grinned.

Virgil nodded and looked down at his pale fingers. He felt bad for lying to Patton, but he was terrified of Carlos. He knew that he was in for a beating tonight so, he would have to set up an excuse before hand. That was going to be annoying.

"Virgil, did you hear what I said?" Patton asked, now standing so he could go check on the tea.

"Oh, uh, no sorry," Virgil muttered now looking up from his fingers and following the blonde with his eyes.

"I said that whenever he uses your insecurities against you, you should know that he is probably manipulating you. Logan and Roman are telling him to stop right now, but you should start trying to identify it," Patton stated once more.

"I will try-" Virgil was interrupted by the sound of the loud whistle the tea kettle let out.

Patton rushed to turn off the stove and pour the boiling hot water into the teacups, which already had teabags in them. Before bringing the cups over, Patton pushed the tea bag down in the cup so the bag could seep.

"Here you go. Now, do you want to keep talking about this or do you want a tour of the house?" Patton asked, handing Virgil a cup of tea.

"Well, how about a tour of the house while the tea cools a bit," Virgil suggested.

Patton then led Virgil on a tour. He showed the male the three bedrooms and two bathrooms, the living room, the two car garage, the backyard, and even the basement. They had a lovely home. Everything was perfect.

"If you ever need to escape from your house for a little, you can come over. But, I feel that I should warn you, our friends are bringing our dog over tomorrow," Patton smiled as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Why didn't your dog ride with you when you left?" Virgil asked.

"We wanted to get settle before he got here. We spent all day today unpacking the moving van, but now we're all set up. We called our friends, since they had watched him and they are bring him," Patton explained.

"Do your friends live near here?" Virgil asked.

"Yep! They live a town over. They visited a lot when we lived in California. We had them take Rudy for a week while we moved," Patton answered.

"It just be nice to have such great friends," Virgil solemnly stated using his spoon to swirl the tea bag around.

"Well, they will be your friends soon. I was thinking we could stop by the café while you were on break and take you to lunch," Patton stated.

"Oh, uh, sure. I don't see why not," Virgil shrugged, ignoring the creeping anxiety.

Before another word could be said, the door was opened and in walked two very frustrated males. They looked at Virgil and Patton then smiles grew on their faces. Virgil couldn't tell why though.

"We talked to him and he is going to try to do better," Roman stated.

"That's great!" Patton cheered.

"Why don't we watch a movie before Virgil goes back, just to make sure all the tension has settled," Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Roman flamboyantly announced.


	6. Chapter Six

Movies nights were fun at the trios house. They made popcorn and oiled blankets on the couch. It was like stepping into a time machine and travelling back in time to your childhood. Well, if you had a good childhood.

"Do you and Carlos ever have movie nights?" Roman asked as he saw how much Virgil was enjoying this.

"No, he's not really into super cuddly stuff. The most we do is snuggle in bed when we're both exhausted," Virgil answered, letting Patton pull Virgil in for cuddles.

"Well, I am a cuddle bug, so if you ever feel like you need a hug I will gladly provide one!" Patton chirped.

Virgil didn't know how to respond to the positive touch. It felt like fire but he couldn't say anything. He just let his skin burn as the intro to Big Hero Six began to play. But slowly, the flames turned to flowers and he didn't feel as bad.

Virgil sighed and snuggled into Logan, who was sat on his right side. Patton had snuggled into Roman and Virgil hadn't wanted to intrude so he went to Logan. The logical male didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"You don't really strike me as the cuddly type," Virgil whispered to Logan.

"Well, I hardly get a lot of touch. Roman and Patton freak out so it makes me uncomfortable. But, you're more calm so it's fine," Logan smiled before turning his attention back to the screen.

Virgil snuggled into Logan's chest thinking about what the male had said. After much deliberation Virgil decided that if he ever needed a hug he would go to Logan rather than Patton or Roman. He knew he would never be able to go to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Virgil, can we talk outside for a bit?" Logan asked.

The question gained the attention of everyone in the room. The emo anxiously followed Logan to the second floor of the house. Rather than going to the backyard, they climber up onto the roof.

"What's up?" Virgil asked peering at the stars with pure love.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but please know that you can tell me anything," Logan stated.

"What's there to talk about?" Virgil questioned his eyes moving away from the stars and onto Logan.

"You know what, for today, how about we talk about the stars," Logan suggested.

So they did. They laid on the roof of the imperfect house and talked about the stars. They weren't bothered, they were left to themselves, not having to worry about anything. It was a moment that Virgil hadn't had since grade school.

"Hey, Logan, Roman and I are headed to bed. I love you, goodnight," Patton's voice disturbed the silence.

"I love you too. Tell Roman I love him," Logan called back before letting the silence once more resume.

"Sometimes I feel alone," Virgil muttered stopping the silence as Patton had just moments before.

"What do you mean?" Logan responded, his attention turning to the heterochromatic male.

"It's like I'm a ghost in a room full of people and I don't know that I'm a ghost. All of these people are talking to each other and having a good time and no one even sees me. I'm just waiting to be noticed because I don't know that it won't happen," Virgil explained.

"But, you just have to wait. Because there are people who are looking for you specifically and when they find you, you make their world," Logan responded.

"Huh, that's true. You know, Logan, you're not a robot," Virgil stated.

"I am aware," Logan nodded.

"But you don't want to be a robot either. Your emotions are something that you treasure. You only pretend to be a robot because your emotions have been targeted before," Virgil mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked.

"Well, you show your emotions around Patton and Roman but around Carlos and I you shut down. But just a few moments ago when I said I was alone, your emotions flipped on. You've been alone too, and you got out of it. That's why you keep your emotions to yourself. They were the reason you were alone, weren't they?" Virgil turned to face Logan.

Logan looked into Virgil's eyes and the stars were no longer the most amazing thing in the world. Virgil's eyes were multicolored. One eye was green and the other purple. The purple eye looked like millions of galaxies. The green eye was like flower fields.

"Yeah, my parents hated my emotions because they wanted me to be perfect. Anytime I showed emotions I got in trouble. When I first met Patton I wasn't actually allowed to be friends with him. I wasn't allowed to have friends. I thought it was normal so I just listened. But then Patton started to hang out with me more. He brought Roman and soon I fell in love with them. My parents moved me to another town and I had never known true loneliness until I had Patton and Roman and then I didn't. It was horrible and I shut myself off. But Patton saved me and now it's just hard to not go back into that mindset when I meet knew people," Logan admitted.

Logan hadn't ever told anyone that story. The only people that knew it were the people he grew up with and was dating. It was weird to open up so quickly but also oddly comforting. Logan could trust Virgil.

"My parents died when I was four," Virgil stated. "When I was moved from foster home to foster home and it was never good on my mental health. I met Carlos in middle school. I only stayed at the school for a few months but he didn't stop talking to me after I moved. We later went to the same boarding school it was for highschool students and we stated dating shortly after," Virgil explained.

"Carlos was the first person to ever care about you?" Logan seemed very intrigued by this statement.

"Well, you could say that. I had a friend when my parents were still alive but I don't remember his name or anything. He was awesome though. Anyway, he stuck with me for about a year after they died but them I moved towns. But Carlos was the first in a while," Virgil nodded.

"Do you ever think that maybe you got it wrong?" Logan questioned.

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, I had never truly been cared for in my entire life and I got together with Patton. But, in college, we were all separated. I got in a relationship with the first person to care since Patton. And they were horrible. Maybe you did the same thing with Carlos," Logan suggested.

"Sometimes I think about that. I think about where I would be and what I would be doing if I hadn't jumped into a relationship with the only person to have ever cared about me, but then I think about it and I know I did the right thing. We argue a lot and sometimes I have to go stay at a hotel because we.cantnstand being around each other, but we always apologize. We always make up and I think that's why we're good for each other," Virgil explained.

"Does he ever apologize?" Logan questioned.

"What?"

"Does he ever say sorry to you? Does he ever claim the fault?" Logan reiterated.

"Well...no. But that's because it is my fault. I upset him and I shouldn't do that," Virgil explained.

"Ah, I see. Are you tired?" Logan asked.

"Not particularly," Virgil answered.

"Well then let's lay here until we fall asleep, yeah?" Logan offered.

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter Seven

Virgil was back at his house in time to make breakfast. When he walked in he didn't see Carlos anywhere, so he started making breakfast. It was peaceful.

"Did you fuck them?" Carlos'voice suddenly rang throughout the kitchen.

"Oh! You startled me, I hadn't realised that you were awake. I was just making breakfast," Virgil stated as he showed the frying pan to Carlos.

"I will ask again, did you fuck them?" Carlos asked.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Virgil inquired as he flipped a pancake.

"You were gone all night," Carlos stated as he wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist.

"Well, they told me that I should stay. They didn't want an argument to break out from anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have agreed I should have come right back home," Virgil mumbled as he turned to pull the bacon off of the stove.

"You should have, but you didn't. Are you going to work today?" Carlos asked, kissing Virgil's cheek.

"Yeah, I work a double shift, I told you that," Virgil answered.

"I want you to stay home with me today," Carlos demanded.

Virgil didn't respond as Carlos' arms left his waist and wrapped around his neck. He just whimpered and continued on with breakfast, ignoring the lack of oxygen he was receiving. 

"When I talk I expect an answer," Carlos demanded.

"I have to go to work, Carlos. I can't just keep calling in. Now, here is your breakfast, we can talk about this when I get home, ok?" Virgil smiled.

"Whatever," Carlos huffed and stomped out of the room with his food.

Virgil went and got ready for work before leaving the house with his bag. His bag had his wallet, a change of clothes, and his make-up. He was prepared for a anything that could happen.

"Virgil! Hey, where you off to?" Roman called from across the road.

"Work," Virgil answered, crossing the street.

"Well, why aren't you driving? The towns more than ten miles away," Roman asked.

"I don't have a car. Carlos didn't think I needed to get a car," Virgil explained.

"Well, I can give you a ride if you want. Just let me throw on some clothes," Roman smiled.

"Ok, are Patton and Logan in?" Virgil questioned.

"Yeah, they're with Jan and Re, hey why don't you come in and say hi!" Roman suggested.

"Wait, Jan, as in Janus Lyre?" Virgil inquired.

"Uh... Yeah, you know him?" Roman asked.

"Uh- well, not anymore no. I did though, when I was really young," Virgil explained, following Roman into the house.

"Well, you can get to know him again," Roman beamed and shoved Virgil into the living room.

Roman sprinted up the stairs to change and Virgil stood awkwardly in the living room, all eyes now on him. Patton's eyes lit up and he ran over to Virgil who was stiff as a board.

"Hey Vee!!!! Hope I can call you that. Anyway, these are my friends I told you about that kept our dog," Patton chirped.

"Janus, Remus, this is Virgil. Virgil that is Remus and that is Jan-" Logan started.

"Janus Lyre," Virgil nodded.

"Oh, you know him?" Logan asked.

"Virgil Storm?" Janus inquired.

"I think I'm a completely different person now," Virgil shrugged.

Janus stood and bolted over to wrap his arms around Virgil's thin frame. Virgil had always been thin, but hugging him felt like hugging a skeleton and Janus pulled him closer at the thought.

"I didn't know you lived here" Janus grinned.

"I didn't know you lived close. I never really read the phone book," Virgil shrugged.

"So, what's new? In a relationship yet?" Janus asked 

"Uh, yeah, the two of us live across the street. He's great, I'm great, we're all great," Virgil stated.

"Well that sounds great, we'll have to meet him sometime. This is my ex boyfriend Remus," Janus introduced.

"You have got to stop calling me that. I'm his husband," Remus grinned and took Virgil's hand.

Virgil jerked away from the touch, stumbling back into a table, knocking the flower vase to the floor. A loud shattering sound echoed through the room and Virgil immediately set to work trying to pick up the glass with his finger.

"I'm...I'm sorry I did...I didn't mean to mess it up...I can pay for it," He rushed as he brushed the glass into his hand to clean it up.

"What happened? Oh my gosh Virgil stop, you're hurting yourself," Roman exclaimed.

Immediately Virgil froze. He looked down at his hands to see crimson. Crimson was dripping down his fingers and into the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your vase or get blood on the floor. I'm sorry, I'll go clean it up now," Virgil stated as he ran to the kitchen to get paper towels and the broom.

"Nope, we gotta get you to work. Logan will you come with me to examine the cuts on his hand? Patton will pick up the glass," Roman stated.

Patton took the broom and paper towels from Virgil and pushed the three men out the front door. Although the emo protested greatly, he didn't fight it. When Patton turned around he saw a look of shock on the faves of the other males.

"He's been through a lot and is really sensitive to everything," Patton explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Fuck, Jan am I horrible?" Remus turned to the male with the scarred face.

"No, you aren't horrible, you are very very unique," Janus smirked and pulled Remus into a hug. "We should probably head out."

"Right, yeah, um here," Patton handed them some money. "This is for watching her for so long."

"It was no problem, but thanks," Janus then lead a trembling Remus out the front door.


	8. Chapter Eight

Virgil was in an old foster home sitting in his bedroom. His foster sisters were in the room over playing with their dolls.Virgil decided to go and get a drink of water. Water was always allowed. Never soda, never milk, only water. Virgil was fine with that, he liked water.

He cautiously walked down the stairs, keeping a look out for the cruel people that had somehow become foster parents. When he spotted none, he scampered into the kitchen hoping to not be seen from the living room. He grabbed a glass once in the kitchen and filled it with water.

Virgil quickly gulped down the water so he could go back to his room before the fosters could come into the kitchen to find him in there. As he went to put the glass in the sink, it fell to the ground and shattered. Chaos arose in the house.

Shouts came from the living room where the fosters had been situated. They rushed into the kitchen to find Virgil staring at the cup in shock and fear. Immediately Kelly (the foster mother) grabbed Virgil by his hair and shoved him, face first into the shards of glass that were all over the floor. Robert (the foster father) began to kick him.

“Listen here you little bitch, you know that you are not allowed to touch anything ever without permission. What the fuck were you thinking. Pick it up now with your bare hands then come into the living room for punishment,” Robert ordered.

“Virgil, hey, are you with me?” Roman waved his hands in Virgil’s face.

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry, what’s up?” Virgil asked, snapping out of his flashback.

“What happened back there?” Logan asked, not looking up from Virgil’s hand.

“I uh, nothing. I felt bad for knocking it over and I wanted to pick it up as soon as possible so no one got hurt,” Virgil expertly lied.

“Ok, but why did you flinch when Remus hugged you? Also, Remus told me to tell you he is sorry and he didn’t mean to hurt you. He’s a very handsy person,” Roman explained.

“Oh, it was just really sudden and usually Carlos asks before he touches me. It was just very sudden,” Virgil continued the lying streak.

Carlos was the actual reason Virgil flinched so harshly at the touch. The male never asked to touch Virgil. He never actually asked to do anything he did with Virgil. The emo was always put in his place no matter what he did. He was always supposed to do whatever Carlos said.

“Well, that means he isn’t a horrible boyfriend like we thought he was,” Roman laughed.

“Why did you think that he was a bad boyfriend?” Virgil asked suddenly.

Sure Carlos could be a jerk and sure he was mean, but he was a great boyfriend. The taller male always helped Virgil know what to do when he never knew what he was supposed to be doing. Carlos taught Virgil how to be a human because Virgil was particularly lacking in that department. He was taught to listen because of Carlos.

“He just seems very controlling. Patton mentioned seeing bruises on you and we were just worried is all. Please do not feel that we are threatening you, these are just observations,” Logan explained.

“Well, he is a great boyfriend and I love him. You don’t need to worry about me,” Virgil confirmed.

“We are going to worry about you because we care about you,” Roman objected.

“That’s where I work right there. Thanks for the ride,” Virgil stated, avoiding Roman’s comment.

“You can’t just ignore the fact that we care for you. It will have to be addressed sooner or later,” Roman chirped.

“What time do you get off, VIrgil?” Logan asked.

“Why?” Virgil questioned.

“I was just curious,” Logan offered.

“Well, I get off at probably five in the morning,” Virgil informed.

“But that is over a twelve hour shift,” Roman objected.

“That’s what I do, I work myself to exhaustion. See you later,” Virgil waved and entered the cafe.

Virgil entered the cafe and immediately he was put to work at the register. But as quickly as things calmed down, they got worse again. Janus and Remus just so happened to want a cup of coffee. Which was just great.

“Oh, uh, hi Virgil. I hadn’t realised you worked here,” Janus sheepishly muttered, pushing Remus behind him.

“Oh uh, yeah, I am a co-owner. I am so sorry for earlier too. Whatever you order is on the house,” Virgil fumbled over his words but eventually got what he wanted to say out loud.

“No that’s fine I shouldn’t have just touched you like that. It was wrong of me. I am just a clingy person,” Remus argued.

“So uh what do you want to order?” Virgil asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

“Just two of your biggest black coffees,” Janus answered.

“Ok, I will be right back with that,” Virgil smiled at them before going to make the coffee.

"You think he hates me?" Remus asked Janus.

"Nope, Virgil doesn't hate. He swore he would never hate to both me and his parents and he never goes back on promises. Never," Janus explained.

"Here you are, two venti black coffee. I also brought you sugar and cream so you can add flavoring if you so choose, have a nice da-" Virgil was interrupted by the shattering of glass.

"Sorry everyone just dropped a cup!' a guy called but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Virgil muttered.

"Hey, vee, you're ok. You're at the café not wherever you think you are. Calm down," Janus spoke smoothly.

"Uh, have, have a nice day! It's on the house," Virgil smiled before scampering off to the back of the café.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Did you get home safe?" Patton asked Janus over the phone.

"Yeah, we stopped by that café down the street and saw Virgil again," Janus explained.

"Did he look ok?" Patton questioned.

"Yeah, he was good. Hey, I will call you later Remus wants to cuddle," Janus stated before hanging up the phone.

Patton let Rudy outside before sitting on the couch. He was worried about Virgil. He was worried about Virgil's relationship with Carlos, so he made a call to a different friend.

"Remy speaking," the voice answered.

"Hey, can I talk to Emile please? Also why are you on his phone?" Patton asked.

"Why hellos to you to Patton. He is making food and left his phone in here. Can he call you back when he's done?" Remy inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I just need to talk to him soon. But, how have you been, Remy?" Patton smiled as he let himself relax and talk to his old friend.

"Well, we were thinking about moving down there so we can be closer to you again," Remy informed.

"That would be awesome! I can look for houses if you want. Unless you want to build a house, then I can look for lots. I know how you've wanted to build a house for some time now," Patton rambled.

"We were thinking about building. It would take a few months for the building to he completed, but I think it would be great. Plus, you guys have an extra room and we could stay there whenever," Remy explained.

"You're always welcome. Actually I think there is an open lot behind Virgil's house," Patton mumbled the last bit to himself as he stood so he could go look.

"Who's Virgil?" Remy questioned.

"He lives across the street from us with his boyfriend," Patton informed and looked out to see that there was infact an empty lot right behind Virgil's house.

Patton liked the idea of having Remy living behind Virgil's house. Maybe Remy could keep and eye on the house and make sure that Virgil was ok. That would be awesome.

"There is an open lot right behind his house. You'd just be a road over and it'd be great. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you cutting through his yard to get here anytime you wanted," Patton chirped.

"Maybe we'll take a trip down there and check it out. I have to go now, I'll make sure Emile calls you soon," Remy stated.

"Bye Remy, have a great day," Patton said before hanging up the phone.

Patton sighed and let Rudy back into the house. The dog didn't have a doggie door yet, so they had to choose when to let her out. Hopefully they could install the doggy door soon, because they were starting there jobs in less than three days.

"Patton, are you ok?" Logan asked as he entered the living room.

Logan had spent the majority of his day in his office, writing documents for his new job. Although he was not there in person, he was definitely helping a lot. But, the nerd knew when something was wrong.

"I just got off the phone with Remy and he is thinking about moving out here. They want to build their house though, so I told them about the empty lot behind Virgil's house," Patton told him.

"Ok, and that worries you because?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh it doesn't, I'm worried about Virgil," Patton explained.

"Ah yes, Virgil does have a lot things that need to be worried about," Logan nodded and went to sit next to Patton, not letting Rudy get in his lap.

They didn't say anything. The duo just enjoyed the others touch and embraced the silence. It was as if they were the only people in the world. They were happy right there on the couch with their dog who had curled up and was sleep.

Roman walked in to see his two boyfriends and immediately joined the cuddle party. No words were spoken, but they all knew the words that were in their head 'I Love you," and it was safe. It was a moment they cherished.

~

Virgil had calmed down from his second mini panic attack of the day. He claimed his breathing before returning to the counter to take orders again.

"Hey, Vee, Carlos called and said he was taking you for dinner on your break. So, the boss gave you an hour of break. He'll be here at seven," Rain informed.

Rain was a great employee and talked to Virgil more than anyone else. They had an ok relationship but Rain hated Carlos. She never told Virgil why but she hated him.

"Ok, thanks," Virgil nodded and went back to it.

Virgil thought about Janus and Remus. He hadn't spoken to Janus in years and now he had made a fool of himself. Hopefully Janus didn't think he was a weirdo.

Janus and Virgil used to get along great. Janus' parents loved Virgil and they took him in for the week after his parents died. They had known each other for her but it had been a long time.

Virgil never really knew what to think of Janus. Sure he had been good friends with the boy but now he was very different. The young kid that loved to climb trees was gone and now it was this sophisticated male with cool tattoos. Sure it had been nearly twenty years since they had spoken but still, it was shocking.

Virgil pushed the thoughts away. He needed to focus and prepare mentally for dinner with Carlos. That always meant he did something wrong. So, he was worried.


	10. Chapter Ten

Virgil was situated at a table in the far corner of a fancy restaurant. Sitting across from him was his boyfriend, Carlos. The male had pickled Virgil up from work and taken him to eat dinner, so that is what they were doing, eating dinner. Virgil did not know what to make of it.

Carlos looked at Virgil with a face of anger. He was not happy at all and Virgil could tell. It was curious as to why he was not happy. Sure, Virgil knew that coming home in the early morning was a bad idea, but still, it was better than going home and getting hurt. Besides, Carlos said he did not mean to do any of that stuff.

“So, Virgil, how was work today?” Carlos questioned sipping his wine.

“Still going, but so far it has been ok. I messed up some coffee but they mostly have me monitoring other people and making sure they do their job right,” Virgil rambled.

“Well, honestly if you can not make a cup of coffee right then why do you work at a coffee house? You should just quit,” Carlos sighed.

“I like my job. Plus it is a good source of income so I can buy things I like,” Virgil stated, drinking his water.

“But if you aren’t good at it then why continue?” Carlos sneered.

“I am good at it! There just happens to be this guy that freaked me out and I went into a panic attack,” Virgil responded aggressively.

“Virgil, don’t you dare take that tone with me!” Carlos snarled.

“Oh...oh my god… I am so so sorry. I...I didn’t mean to,” Virgil stuttered out.

“It’s fine, that’s not what I brought you to dinner to talk about. I was going to tell you that I know you’re cheating on me,” Carlos growled.

“Wait, what? No, I’m not,” Virgil denied.

It was so weird. Virgil didn’t know what he had done to make it seem that he was cheating on the male he loved, but he hoped he never did it again. Carlos had never accused him of actually cheating before. Sure he had suggested it but he had never said the words. It was weird to be accused of such things. Especially when Virgil knew that every saturday Carlos went out and slept with women and men all day.

Virgil remained faithful to his boyfriend throughout everything. He loved Carlos with all of his heart and tried to do everything he could to make the man happy. He dropped so many hobbies because Carlos hated them. He didn’t get a dog because Carlos didn’t like dogs. There were so many limmits in his life because of Carlos and it never bothered him.

“Yes, I know that you are sleeping with the boys across the street. They told me,” Carlos explained.

Why would they tell him that? They had helped him. Why would they go back and backstab him? He knew he shouldn’t have trusted them. This is the best example of why you don’t tell people anything.

“I didn’t sleep with them. I stayed on their roof and looked at the stars,” Virgil informed.

“Are you calling our neighbors liars? Do you really think they would lie? Maybe you didn’t sleep with them, but you didn’t flirt? You didn’t hint at you wanting them to take you right then and there?” Carlos questioned.

“I don’t know...maybe I did? I didn’t mean to! I don’t really know how to talk to people, maybe it came off different than I meant it to,” Virgil stated.

“I don’t want you to talk to them anymore, just to avoid that confusion,” Carlos ordered.

“Yes, sir. How was your day?” Virgil asked.

The wiator brought their dinner after ten more minutes of waiting. Virgil was eating a small salad and Carlos was eating a full course meal. Virgil never questioned why Carlos was allowed to eat more than him. There was probably a reason that Virgil was just to dumb to understand.

There were a lot of things that Virgil couldn’t understand. Virgil wouldn’t understand why Carlos had to sleep with other people or why he himself wasn’t allowed to do the same. He wouldn’t understand why he had to be the one to cook and clean, not Carlos. These were things that smart people like Carlos knew.

“My break is going to be over soon I have to get back,” Virgil told Carlos.

“Right well I have prior engagements and need to leave now. I am heading in the opposite direction so you’ll have to walk,” Calros stated, before paying and leaving the building.

Virgil just sighed in annoyance. He had to walk everywhere. Carlos said that it was to keep him pretty and thin and Virgil understood that, but the occasional ride was nice. Virgil sighed again and walked away from the restaurant. There were just some things he couldn’t understand and he had accepted that.

The walk back to his work was actually quite peaceful. He looked at the birds that flew overhead and hummed a soft medley the entire time. He even got to stop and help a kid walk across the street. When he got back to the coffee house he was in a good mood.

“Did dinner go well?” Rain giggled seeing Virgil’s face.

“It was fine, but he had to go somewhere so I had to walk back and that was amazing,” Virgil sighed contentedly.

“You should really get a car,” Rain mumbled, cleaning off a table.

“I don’t need a car,” Virgil retaliated.

“Because Carlos said you didn’t?” Rain inquired.

“He may have said that, but I am also terrified of driving,” Virgil explained.

“Fine, fine, then you should really start calling an Uber,” Rain muttered.

“What if my Uber driver is a serial killer that seeks out anxious emos that can’t stand up for themselves?” Virgil rambled.

“Ok then, walk your butt of everyday. I am about to clock out and Amber will be clocking in. Are you working the double?” Rain asked.

“Yeah, I need the money to pay rent and buy some more art supplies. Plus Carlos’ birthday is coming up,” Virgil explained.

“Ok, call me if you need anything,” Rain smiled and then she clocked out and left.

Virgil worked tediously for the next few hours and at the coffee house and then he clocked out. It had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. Virgil stumbled out into the early morning atmosphere only to flinch because a horn honked at him. Logan's car was sitting in the parking lot. 

Virgil was too tired to remember what he and Carlos had agreed. The anxious male was hoping that the logical male would provide him with a ride and he didn’t just want a coffee. So, he stumbled over to the car.

“Virgil you look absolutely dreadful, mind if I give you a ride?” Logan offered, rushing to Virgil’s side.

“Please do. I only have like five hours till my next shift,” Virgil slurred.  
“That’s not healthy,” Logan admonished.

“I already knew that Lolo,” Virgil smiled and booped Logan’s nose before getting in the front seat of the car.

“Well then why are you doing it?” Logan asked, getting into the driver seat.

“Because it helps me cope with existing. I forget everything when I am exhausted,” Virgil gigled.

“I see, and how was work today?” Logan questioned.

“It was good, Carlos took me to dinner. He said that I shouldn’t talk to you guys anymore because I was flirtliling with you,” Virgil answered.

“Flirtliling?” Logan chuckled.

“Tha’s not how you say it!” Virgil laughed.

Logan felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest after hearing Virgil laughing. The two talked the whole ride and Logan dropped Virgil off at his house. When he walked into his house, he felt a sense of dread for Virgil.

“I thought I said not to talk to them,” Carlos yelled as the font door closed.

“I thought I said I didn’t,” Virgil sleepily replied.

“Are you drunk?” Carlos sneered.

“On your good looks,” Virgil winked.

Carlos took that small flirtatious remark as a sign and started to kiss Virgil. He shoved the smaller male against the wall and you can probably guess what happened after.

At seven Virgil's alarm woke him up and he felt sore all over. He knew then what Carlos had done. He had slept with Virgil and by the looks of it he had beat him too.

"Virgil, you came home with Logan last night," Carlos stated.

"Oh, shit, I am so sorry. He must have been there. I was so tired and I just have gotten a ride. I don't remember," Virgil responded.

"It's fine, you already got your punishment. Now, clean the house before going to work," Carlos demanded. He left without another word.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It had been two weeks since Virgil had spoken to his neighbors. He had been avoiding them as much as possible. Today, though, it was a lot harder. Patton and him had run into each other when checking the mail.

“Virgil! I haven’t talked to you in forever! How are you?” Patton grinned.

“Uh, I’m fine. I have to get back to cleaning before work, so bye,” Virgil rushed to leave.

“Can I help you with cleaning? I am not working today and my house is already clean. Cleaning with you will be better than wasting all of our groceries by baking,” Patton shrugged sheepishly.

Virgil didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Patton to be so bored. He may not be allowed to talk to the males, but he didn't want them to hate him. Carlos wouldn't be home for hours, Patton could come in for a little bit.

"That sounds fine," Virgil nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

Virgil led Patton inside and showed him around the house, telling him what had yet to be cleaned. Patton followed Virgil through the spotless house and grew rather confused. He wanted to question it, but he didn't want to scare Virgil off now that they were finally talking again.

"You can't be here after six, ok," Virgil looked at Patton with the types of eyes that told Patton not to argue.

"Oh, date night?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Virgil averted his eyes.

"Coolio! I will start dusting in the kitchen. Do you want to work on the counters?" Patton chriped.

"Sounds like a plan," Virgil smiled and they began to work.

Virgil could feel the tension in the air grow with each passing second. He knew that Patton had questions for him. Patton was concerned, it was easy to tell. Virgil did not want to lie to Patton, but he didn't want Carlos to seem bad.

Patton was really worried about Virgil. The boy had bruises on his face and he looked really thin. It had only been two weeks since they last saw him and he wasn't looking good. There were so many questions Patton had.

"How'd you get those bruises?" Patton asked, dusting off the top of the fridge.

"We went to Carlos' grandmas and played rugby with all the kids," Virgil lied as if he had been preparing it for days.

"Ooh, fun! I mean it sucks that you got hurt, but rugby was one of my favorite things to play with my cousin, I was no good but it was still fun," Patton recounted.

"I'm not good either," Virgil muttered.

"Well, maybe sometime we can all play together. Logan and Roman are ok at it. We could do couples,” Patton offered.

“I think you have to have at least three players for it to make sense,” Virgil stated.

“That does make sense. Well, my friends Remy and Emile are coming by really soon. They want to build a house and I told them about that empty lot behind your house,” Patton smiled.

“Ooh, that sounds fun. Hey, why don’t we take a break for tea?” Virgil suggested.

Now that he was with Patton he just wanted to talk to him. Virgil just wanted to tell Patton how Calros was being more violent. He wanted to see if Logan and Roman did this to Patton too. There were so many questions he couldn’t ask.

Virgil made tea while Patton sat in the living room. Patton looked at the pictures that were hung on the wall, and noticed a few of Carlos and Virgil from highschool. Virgil looked so different, he looked so much happier. The now anxious male looked so excited to be alive and with Carlos in that photo. Now, he looked like he just wanted to sleep and not wake up.

Patton’s favorite photo was the one of just Virgil. It was the only photo Patton had seen with just Virgil and he looked so happy and alive. The blue clad male assumed that Carlos was taking the photo. Virgil was laughing and was baking brownies, a lot of the dough all over his face. He looked like a senior in highschool. He was genuinely happy.

“Carlos hates that picture,” Virgil mumbled, as he walked into the room.

“What why? I love that picture,” Patton responded.

“Why?” Virgil questioned.

“You look so happy. I know it sounds weird, but I like to have a lot of photos, so if Carlos won’t miss it can I have it?” Patton asked.

“Sure, doesn’t bother me,” Virgil shrugged and sipped his cup of tea.

Patton took the frame off of the wall and carefully took the picture out of it. He smiled at the picture before placing it in his bag and giving the frame to Virgil. Patton sat next to Virgil and picked up his cup of tea.

“So, why aren’t there very many pictures of you?” Patton asked.

“Oh, I usually take the pictures. Upstairs I have a bunch of scrapbooks from highschool. I am in a lot of those,” Virgil explained.

“Ooh can I see them?” Patton looked so excited, and Virgil knew he would have to let Patton see them.

“Sure,” Virgil nodded and went upstairs to get the box of scrapbooks. When he returned he saw Patton who was bubbling over with excitement.

“Are those them?!?!” Patton squealed. Virgil only nodded in response, setting the box down.

Virgil opened the box and pulled out the scrapbooks, sorting them in time order. But, his hands froze when he saw the oldest one. The scrapbook his parents had made from his childhood. He hadn’t actually looked at it since his parents had died. He had kept it, but he didn’t look at it.

“What’s this one?” Patton asked, looking over Virgil’s shoulder.

“This is the one from before my parents died. It’s why I started scrapbooking,” Virgil explained.

“Well, can we look at it?” Patton questioned.

So they did, they looked through Virgil’s life. Virgil saw his parents again, he saw little Janus and him playing in his backyard. He saw his birthdays. He saw the day he met Carlos, the day they got together. His entire life had been charted in these scrapbooks, and he hated that for the last two years he hadn’t been taking pictures. 

It was at that moment that Virgil decided he needed to start scrapbooking again. It was one of the few things Carlos didn’t mind if he did, so why wasn’t he doing it? Virgil grabbed his polaroid and a scrapbook he never started. Him and Patton took a picture and set up the first page, Virgil decided that he would add at least one new picture everyday.

For hours Patton and Virigl talked, Patton had even brought over his scrapbooks so they could look at them. It was a great day, until the front door opened and Carlos came in. All of them froze, Carlos looked at the piles of scrapbooks, then at Patton, then at Virgil.

“Oh, we have a guest,” Carlos stated.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, he wanted to help with cleaning today, but then we started looking at scrapbooks. Oh! I am going to start scrapbooking again!” Virgil grinned.

Virgil stood and gave Carlos a kiss on the lips and gave him a hug. Carlos was genuinely stunned, because he hadn’t seen the boy like that since highschool. He felt a small smile form on his face.

“That’s great, did you make dinner?” Carlos set his things down and gave Virgil a hug.

“Oh, shoot, sorry we forgot. Can you help Patton with the boxes while I get it started?” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Carlos gave Virgil one last kiss before Virgil went to the kitchen to make the dinner.

“Patton, are you staying for dinner?” Virgil called from the kitchen.

“No, I will have to leave soon to cook dinner for Logan and Roman,” Patton called back.

Carlos sat across from the blue clad male and started to put the scrapbooks into boxes. Patton eyed Carlos weerily. The male was so surprisingly calm. It was hard to tell what he was going to do.

“Patton, was it?” Carlos questioned.

“Uh, yeah,” Patton nodded.

“Well, Patton. I would very much like it if you quit talking to my boyfriend,” Carlos glared at Patton.

“Why? He’s my friend, I’m not going to stop talking to him because you said to,” Patton sneered.

“Well, Patton, you don’t have to listen to me. I can’t make you do anything, but there is something you are seeming to forget; I know where you live. I know where the two most important males in your life live and I have a lot of connections. If you don’t leave Virgil alone, then I might have to make those two boys disappear from your life,” Carlos smiled.

“Right, uh, I have to go,” Patton stood abruptly. He picked up his scrapbooks and left the house in a rush.

Virgil heard the door open and close and watched Patton leave his yard from the window. He was confused, Patton usually left with a goodbye and a hug. Did he do something wrong?

“Hey, Patton had to leave to start dinner,” Carlos said entering the kitchen.

“Oh, ok. Sorry he came over today. I am really bad at saying no,” Virgil muttered.

“It’s ok. He probably won’t be coming over again. He was telling me how you were annoying him all day,” Carlos wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist as the shorter male stirred noodles.

“He- what?” Virgil felt his heart drop. If Patton didn’t like him then no one could like him. Patton liked everyone.

“Sorry dear, but I will always be here. You know what, why don’t we go out tomorrow and get you some more film for you polaroid and we can spend the day together,” Carlos offered.

“That sounds lovely,” Virgil nodded.

Across the street, Logan and Roman had just returned home. They found Patton on the couch crying and didn’t know what to do. Patton usually spent his days baking and he loved baking, why was he crying?

“Patton, dear, what’s wrong?” Roman questioned, dropping everything and rushing to the crying boy.

“I spent the day with Virgil,” Patton explained.

“Wait, he finally talked to you? I’m confused, why is that a problem?” Logan inquired.

“No, Virgil was great. He apparently used to scrapbook and we looked at all of his old photos and the day was great, but then Carlos came home. Virgil started making dinner, and he told me to never talk to Virgil again. He said that he had connections with people and that he cold get them to hurt you guys,” Patton explained.

“Well, we will talk about this later. Figure out which was to go, but right now why don’t we watch a movie?” Logan suggested.

“Oh, wait, I need a picture frame,” Patton grinned. He jumped up and ran to the attic to get a picture frame. Once he finally found one he ran back downstairs.

“Patton don’t run on the stairs,” Logan called.

“Ok,” Patton nodded, not really listening to the male. He put the frame with the picture of Virgil on the center of the mantle full of pictures.

“Is that Virgil?” Roman and Logan simultaneously asked.

“It is, he looks so different right?” Patton answered.

“He looks so happy,” Roman pointed out.

“Yeah, what happened?” Logan asked.

“Carlos,” all three of them mumbled.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Patton, Logan, and Roman were sleeping on the couch, having fallen asleep watching movies. However, they were startled awake when their front door was thrown open and two males walked into the house. One male was holding a cup of coffee and the other had a cup of hot chocolate and a drink carrier with three other drinks.

“Wake up bitches!” called the male with the coffee.

“Remy, how the fuck did you get into our house,” Logan sighed as he put his glasses on.

“I opened the door. Honestly you’re lucky I’m not RIchard Chase because I would be sucking your blood right now,” Remy said.

“I assume you’ve been using that serial killer coloring book,” Logan stood and took the coffee that Emile handed him.

“Good morning,” Patton chirped, running over to Emile.

“Morning,”Emile handed Patton a hot chocolate.

“Roman get your lazy ass up,” Remy screamed.

“Who let him in?” Roman groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

“I let myself in, now get up I got you a coffee,” Remy responded.

“Ugh,” Roman got up and walked over to Emile and took the last coffee in the drink holder.

“How about we go and get some breakfast,” Emile suggested.

The three boys who owned the house went and got dressed while Remy and Emile stayed in the living room. They were drawn to a picture of a boy they had never seen before. Judging by the quality of the picture it was taken a long time ago. The highschooler in the picture was probably the same age as them.

“That boy looks really happy. I bet he’s still with whoever took that picture,” Emile smiled.

“Yeah, he is,” Patton said as he entered the room.

“I bet they’re a great couple,” Emile smiled.

“They aren’t” Patton said and took a drink of his hot chocolate.

“Oh, well who is this boy?” Remy asked.

“His name is Virgil. But, while the others get dressed, why don’t I help you take your stuff to the guest room,” Patton smiled.

“That sounds good,” Emile nodded.

Virgil was making breakfast when he saw two unfamiliar men walk into Patton’s house. He was confused at first, but about ten minutes later, they were moving suitcases into the house and Patton was helping. Patton kept glancing over at the house, and Virgil hoped that it was because he wanted to come over again.

“Where do you want to go today?” Carlos asked.

“I was hoping we could go to the mall. I wanted to get some film and more art supplies. Also, halloween is coming up and I thought of a cool couples costume for us so I was hoping we could get some stuff so I can sew,” Virgil rambled.

“Sounds good. I was hoping we could go to the club tonight. But other than that, we can do whatever you want,” Carlos smiled.

“Ok, I am going to finish dinner, can you go grab me some clothes?” Virgil questioned.

“Yeah, leggings and a baggy hoodie?” Carlos responded.

“You know it,” Virgil laughed and went back to cooking.

Patton put the last suitcase in the guest room and walked out. Roman and Logan were in the kitchen, talking about where they should go get breakfast. Roman wanted to go to the coffee house but Logan wanted Patton to make something. Patton knew which was going to happen, because he didn’t want to cook.

For some reason Patton just felt so tired of doing everything. He wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend he didn’t exist. The male wanted to tell his boyfriends, but he knew they would be worried. He didn’t want them to worry about him.

“Patton, which do you want to do?” Logan asked, acknowledging that Patton had entered the room.

“I’m not in the mood to cook,” Patton answered.

“Hah! Coffee house then!” Roman cheered.

“Coffee!!!!” Remy screeched from the upstairs bedroom.  
They all loaded up into Patton’s minivan and Logan drove them to the coffee house. Patton remained silent the whole drive and Logan continuously looked at him wearily. He was worried that Patton was falling back into his depressive state from college. That hadn’t been a good time for any of them.

Patton stared out the window, worried for Virgil. Carlos had to be doing something to the male if he didn’t want Patton to speak to him or maybe he was just jealous. Jealousy made sense. Patton did get to see Virgil a lot more than Carlos did. Maybe that was all it was.

“Ready to go?” Carlos asked Virgil.

Virgil nodded and followed Carlos to the garage and got in the passenger seat of Carlos’ car. The male wanted to take the car because it was rather hot that day. Virgil played music and Carlos drove them to the coffee house to get coffee, he never turned down a free coffee.

As the two walked into the coffee house, Virgil saw Patton, Logan, Roman, and they two strangers from this morning. He immediately tugged on Carlos’ arm to tell him that Logan and everyone was there. Carlos saw them and quickly ordered the coffee.

“VIRGIL!” Roman called.

“Just talk to them so they don’t come over here. I’ll come get you when the coffee is done,” Carlos dismissed.

Virgil went over to the group of five and smiled at the three he knew. Patton didn’t look at Virgil, while the other boys all happily talked to him. It was weird, usually Patton started the conversation, but the male didn’t even look at Virgil. Maybe Patton did hate Virgil.

“Uh, this is the infamous Virgil?” the strange boy with sunglasses asked.

“Yep, he’s a cool emo, unlike you,” Roman quipped.

“I am the ultimate and I will kill Virgil if necessary to regain my title,” the boy responded.

“Oh god, please do,” Virgil agreed.

“Oh no, he’s good,” the male muttered.

“No, he’s not good at anything,” Virgil whispered back.

“Fuck, he can keep the title. I am Remy and this is my husband Emile,” Remy beamed.

“It’s too early for introductions. If we talk again tell me then,” Virgil grumbled.

“So, what are you doing here?” Logan asked.

“Carlos and I are spending the day together. I have to get some stuff for my scrapbooking and I have to get all the things I need to make our halloween costumes,” Virgil explained.

“You make clothes?” Remy questioned.

“Oh, not usually. I was going to do fashion in college but then decided against it. I make my own clothes sometimes, but most of the time I just make halloween costumes,” Virgil stated.

“Vee, babe, time to go. We have a lot of stuff to do today,” Carlos told Virgil.

“Right, bye guys. It was nice to meet you,” Virgil gave the group a smile and let Carlos take him out of the building.

Remy shared a look of confusion with Emile. The group had told them that Virgil wasn’t happy but he seemed ecstatic to be spending the day with his boyfriend. Maybe they didn’t know that he was happy and just assumed. Before the silence continued, Remy decided to question it.

“I thought you said he wasn’t happy,” Remy stated.

“He should honestly be an actor,” Roman nodded.

“Patton, are you ok?” Emile asked.

Patton looked out the window to see Virgil get shoved into a car. Carlos seemed mad and he glared back at where the group had sat. Patotn squeaked and turned to the group.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Carlos just freaks me out,” Patton sheepishly shrugged.

“Ok,” Emile nodded, not believing the shorter male at all.

Virgil enjoyed his day with Carlos. They got a lot of things and had a good day. It was one of the first good days they had had since Carlos graduated a few years ago. Virgil even enjoyed going to the club which was a rare occurrence.

That night they baked together and made a bujch of brownies. In just a few words, Virgil had ruined the night. With just a few words the happiness had been ruined.

“Can I run these brownies over to Patton’s,” Virgil asked.

“Why the fuck did you bring them up? We were having such a great time. You weren’t thinking about them but now you are again. You belong to me,” Carlos shouted.

“I am not an irem Carlos, I am a human being. You don’t own me,” Virgil yelled.

“Right, because you know how to be a human. You know how to be around people and not freak the fuck out like a little attention seeker? No, you don’t. I don’t need you Virgil, but you need me. You are lucky that I don’t leave your ass,” Carlos sneered.

“Am I? I was so lucky to get an abusive asshole to stay with me for years and years. Thank you so much Carlos for treating me like shit for all of these years and not just dumping my ass. That really helped me!” Virgil cried.

“I am not abusive, I am just teaching you how to be normal and not a complete weirdo. You aren’t normal and I was trying to help you. Now, calm yourself you psycho,” Carlos snarled.

“No, I’m done taking orders. You don’t get to decide who I talk to. You don’t get to decide what I do in my own life. You don’t control me anymore. We’re over,” Virgil yelled.

“You can’t break up with me,” Carlos growled.

“I just did. I am going to pack a small bag of things and I will be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things, we’re over,” Virgil stated, shoving past Carlos.

Carlos grabbed Virgil by the arm and yanked him back, placing a rough kiss on his mouth. He let Virgil leave after a few hours and Virgil showed up at the doorstep of the house across the street.

A loud knock echoed through the house of sleeping people. Logan was the only awake and he was confused. Who was at their house so early in the morning?

“Logan, who’s at the door?” Patton asked sleepily as another knock sounded through the house.

“I don’t know, I’ll go look,” Logan went down stairs and when he opened the door he saw a bruised and bloody virgil in tears with a bag by him. Carlos’ car had just sped down the street.

“Logan, I...I am so sorry...I didn’t….I didn’t know where...I didn’t know where to go,” Virgil sobbed.

“Hey, what happened?” Logan pulled Virgil close, pushing his hair out of his face.

“I broke up with Carlos,” Virgil answered.

There it is they are done for. I bet all of you are thrilled. But don't get to happy the story is not close to being done.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Logan held Virgil in his arms, sitting on the couch. Virgil had fallen to sleep a few minutes ago and now the older male was just taking his fingers through Virgil's hair.

How could someone ever make someone like this cry? Logan didn't commonly feel sad, but the sight of Virgil like this made him feel really sad. He wanted Virgil to be happy.

"Logan?" Patton's voice rang through the dark living room.

"Shh, Patton I'm in the living room on the couch. Be quiet though, Virgil's asleep," Logan whispered back a response.

"What's he doing here?" Patton questioned as he sat next to Logan. He took over the position of taking his fingers through Virgil's hair.

"He broke up with Carlos and he needed to get away," answered Logan.

"I'm glad he finally broke it off with that bastard," Patton growled.

"As am I. Shall I take him to the guest room that isn't occupied by Remy and Emile?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I am going to go back to bed," Patton kissed Logan's cheek and kissed Virgil's forehead before leaving.

Logan picked up Virgil and carried him to the second first bedroom. The room was located just across from the master bedroom so the three weren't far.

After laying Virgil down and covering him up with a blanket, Logan placed a kiss on the males forehead and went back to his bed. He didn't close Virgil's door or his own, so Virgil could easily tell where he was if he woke up. With that thought he went and laid back down next to Patton, who had already fallen back to sleep.

~~~

The sun rose high in the sky and Patton was already in the kitchen making breakfast. No one else was awake yet, but Patton enjoyed cooking. But footsteps pulled his attention from his cooking to the stairs.

"Oh! Good morning Virgil!" Patton cheered and turned back to his cooking.

"Um, how did I get here?" Virgil asked rubbing his head groggily.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Patton questioned.

"I broke up with Carlos...holy fuck I broke up with Carlos," Virgil sat in a chair with eyes wide.

"You did, and then you came here. You fell asleep so Logan took you up to the guest room. 

"Yes, and then I left the door open so you would know where you were. Did that work?" Logan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, it did, thank you," Virgil meekly nodded.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have a house and he didn't have a boyfriend. He had been with Carlos for so long that he didn't know how to not be with Carlos.

"Well, let's eat some breakfast," Patton grinned and handed out plates just as Roman bounded down the stairs.

Roman didn't comment on Virgil's presence. He didn't want to intrude because the boy looked absolutely exhausted. He just took a plate and began to eat it happily.

"Morning ba- new person," Remy started but then he looked at Virgil.

"Yeah Remy, this is Virgil. We were telling you and Emile about him remember?" Patton informed as he got up to hand both Remy and the sleepy Emile behind him a plate of food.

"Oh yeah! Hey! I'm Remy this is my boyfriend Emile he's a sweetheart. You know, you look absolutely tired. Do you want some coffee? I make the best coffee!" Remy declared.

"Uh, sure?" Virgil nodded not knowing how to respond to this behavior.

~~~

They were all sitting in the living room when Virgil got a phone call.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back," Virgil stated before walking into the kitchen.

"Virgil, I thought you said you were going to come get your shit today and it is all still here? I am giving you until midnight tonight or I swear to fuck I will burn it all," Carlos sneered.

"Are you going to be there?" Virgil asked.

"Yes because I have to make sure you don't take any of my things. Why don't you just come over to get it. I already put all of it in boxes. I know I treated you like shit, but I'm sorry," Carlos muttered.

"I uh, yeah, just give me a minute and I will be there. Um, thank you," Virgil nodded and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Roman asked as Virgil entered the living room.

"It was Carlos. I am going to run over there and get my stuff. I am going to buy a storage unit to out it in, but can I borrow your car?" Virgil asked.

"Nonsense, you can just put your stuff in the guest room. Do you still want to borrow the car or are you going to walk it across the street? Do you want us to help you?" Patton rambled.

"I got it thank you. I'll just walk it across the street. I'm just going to set it in your driveway for now," Virgil smiled and walked out the front door.

Virgil walked across the street and knocked on the front door of his house. It felt so weird to be knocking on the door of a house he had lived in for years. It was weird to not be unlocking the door and looking around to find Carlos asleep in bed. It was weird to not be cuddling his boyfriend at night.

"Virgil, you have a key you don't have to knock. So I out your clothes in boxes and their in the bedroom along with your boxes of scrapbooks and stuff," Carlos said as he opened the door.

"Ok, thank you. Have you eaten?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know how to cook, so no," Carlos answered.

"Do you want me to make you something while I'm here?" Virgil offered.

"That sounds amazing. While your cooking do you want me to move some boxes?" Carlos offered.

"Un yeah! I am just putting it in Patton's driveway. They are letting me borrow their guest room," Virgil stated.

"Great!" Carlos grinned and walked away.

"Is he believing you?" A new voice asked when Carlos entered the bedroom.

"Of course he is, he is an idiot," Carlos smirked.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

No one asked for it but here is another chapter for you guys because I love you! Also the new episode was so amazing!!!!

Carlos had carried the last of Virgil's boxes over to his neighbor's driveway. He didn't like that Virgil was going to be staying with them, but in order for his plan to work, he had to let this happen. There was no way those men would let him have Virgil back, so Carlos was willing to play the long game.

"Dinner is ready Carlos," Virgil called.

The taller make made his way back inside to see that Virgil was putting food into casserole dishes and putting them in the freezer. Each casserole dish had a little sticky note on it.

"What's that?" Carlos asked as he sat at the table with his plate if food in front of him.

"Well, I know you can't cook so I made a few extra dishes so you will have some food. The sticky notes say the name of the food and how long to heat it up for. If you end up liking it I wrote the recipes down on the paper that I out in the fridge," Virgil explained as he began to look around the kitchen for anything that was his.

Most is the things in the house were Carlos'. Carlos had Virgil out most of his things in the storage closet and that was where the remained.

"I already moved the boxes so you can check the house for anything I may have missed," Carlos offered as he bit into Virgil's cooking.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that you really didn't have to," Virgil awkwardly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know I didn't, but I figured you're not the strongest and it could be seen as an apology for being horrible to you," Carlos explained.

"I um... I am going to go and check the room," Virgil stumbled over his words as he left the kitchen to look through the bedrooms. Carlos had taken all of his stuff out of the closet and even his stuff from the storage closet. There wasn't a single thing in the house that Virgil could that was his.

He looked at the walls and saw all of the pictures of Carlos and him together. It was curious why Carlos hadn't taken them down. Maybe Carlos would let him have one.

"Hey, Car," Virgil called as he entered the living room.

"What's up?" Carlos asked as he stood and walked into the room Virgil was in.

"Can I have a few of these pictures?" Virgil asked gesturing to the wall full of pictures.

"Sure, but leave me a few," Carlos nodded and sat on the couch.

The male watched as Virgil stood on his tip toes to reach for one of the pictures. He didn't seem interested in any other picture. When Carlos caught a glimpse of the picture he knew why Virgil liked it.

The picture was taken before they got together. They were just best friends dancing around on a picnic blanket. The two were in love then and it was almost sad to look at it.

"Just that one?" Carlos asked.

"Actually, can you grab that one at the very top?" Virgin questioned. He wasn't even going to attempt to try and reach it.

"Yeah sure, which one?" Carlos asked standing up and walking over.

"The one of us on the pier," Virgil answered.

Carlos grabbed the picture and handed it to Virgil. That was the night they had mad with official. Carlos had taken Vigil to the pier and asked him out while the fireworks went off.

"I should go now. Um you have my number call me if you need anything," Virgil smiled before he began to leave.

Carlos grabbed his arm as he began to leave. Virgil turned to look at the man he had lived for such a long time. The man looked sad, for the first time in years.

"Why are we doing this?" Carlos asked.

"Why are we doing what?" Virgil questioned.

"Leaving. I know I treated you like shit bit still, we work! We have known each other for ages and I should have treated you better, I know that, but I don't want to lose you," Carlos stated.

"Look, Car, we don't work. The only reason we worked is because I was scared of you. If you want another shot at anything, you have to start from the beginning and fix every little mistake you made," Virgil explained.

"Ok, then I will. Hey I'm Carlos you must be the new kid. You know this school is hell and you'll probably hate it as much as I do if not more," Carlos laughed.

"You... You remember the first words you ever said to me?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, and I hoped that when we got married I could say then to you again. But, now we're restarting. So what's your name new kid?" Carlos asked.

"Oh...I am Virgil and you're right school is awful," Virgil smiled.

That was when he left. He left with a sense of relief on his chest. Things didn't have to be over with him and Carlos. That period of his life didn't have to end.

"Virgil! Roman moved your boxes to the guest bedroom. But now it is just the Virgil bedroom. Anyway, you can set it up however you like and if the color scheme isn't your style then we can switch it up. Also, anything that doesn't fit or something, you can bring it in the living room and we can see if we can find a place for it," Patton rambled.

"That is great Patton, thanks," Virgil nodded at the blonde male before trudging up the stairs.

"He seems a lot better than I thought he would be after that," Logan muttered.

"He does, Roman will you go talk to him?" Patton asked.

He would have done so but it was time for dinner and he was the cook. So Roman could do it and he would check on the short male later.

"Yeah sure," Roman nodded before heading up the stairs.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Roman walked into Virgil’s room with a solemn look on his face. He didn’t know what he was supposed to expect. Virgil was a curious character that had been hard to read for the three months they had known him. It was always a mystery with this boy.

Upon entering the room he found that Virgil was not unpacking his things, rather he was sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing. It was something that Roman had expected. Virgil didn’t seem to be the type that would get working as soon as he was asked, especially when it was after an emotional moment.

“You ok, Virgil?” Roman asked.

“Oh, um yeah. I am just thinking about things,” Virgil answered looking at Roman from the corner of his eyes.

Roman walked over and sat next to Virgil, letting the shorter male lay his head on the tallers shoulder. It was a comforting thing, and they both really needed it in that moment. Not that Roman had told anyone about what had happened, there was too much happening with Virgil.

“Somethings wrong,” Virgil stated.

“What do you mean?” Roman questioned.

Virgil didn’t answer for a moment and Roman started to comb his fingers through the purple hair. The shy male leaned into the touch as if he never got touched in a way like that before. It made Roman’s heart ache that Virgil hadn’t had these touches from his love.

“You, something happened and you aren’t telling anyone. You can tell me,” Virgil answered.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I am way more worried about you. I know there is something wrong and you need to talk about it. You can repress emotions,” Roman stated.

“I am not telling you anything if you don’t tell me what is wrong,” Virgil retorted.

Roman didn’t know what to do. His problems were nothing in comparison to Virgil and yet the male wanted to hear them. The male who had so many problems wanted to hear about Romans. It was almost surreal. How could someone who already had so many things going wrong want to hear about even more problems?

“Well… my cousins are coming to thanksgiving this year along with my grandparents and they want me to come over and spend time with them. It is only a month away and I don’t think I have the will to do it at all. I can’t deal with their hurtful words you know?” Roman explained.

“Why don’t you just take Logan and Patton then you can spend time with them and no one can say anything mean to you with them there,” Virgil offered.

“Patton spends the holidays with his family and Logan doesn’t celebrate the holidays so he usually stays home,” Roman explained.

“I can go with you,” Virgil suggested not even thinking about what he was offering.

“Wait, really?” Roman questioned.

“Well, I don’t see why not. My family is dead so I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t really celebrate the holidays either, but I will, I don’t mind,” Virgil shrugged.

“That’s brilliant! Ok, now what’s wrong with you?” Roman asked.

Virgil didn’t know if he should tell Roman the truth. He didn’t know if he should tell the confident male that Carlos was acting nice and that the man had realised his mistakes. Sure the man had been rude for a long time, but if he realised that he had been wrong then that meant that he could get better. That meant that Virgil could be happy again and not lose that part of his life.

“It is just weird to not be with him anymore,” Virgil fibbed. It was weird not to be at his home but that wasn’t really troubling him. He was more concerned with other matters.

“It’s going to be ok, you just have to give it some time and it will steadily get better,” Roman stated.

“That’s true. I think I am going to go to sleep now. This day has been a lot,” Virgil smiled.

Roman left Virgil’s room and went to the kitchen and started to tell Patton how Virgil was feeling. But he told them about thanksgiving. He let Logan and Patton know that he had been worried about everything and they comforted him. He hadn’t realised that he needed that.

For the first time in months Roman felt at peace because he felt connected with his boyfriends again. He slept peacefully that night knowing everything would be ok. He knew that in that moment he was loved.

Virgil on the other hand was freaking out. He had heard the three boys head to bed and then an hour later he heard Remy and Emile head to their bedroom. Virgil couldn’t sleep though, so he climbed out the window and onto the roof so he could look at the stars.

He had a warm blanket pulled around him as he stared up into the beautiful sky. The stars had already begun to litter the sky. Virgil starred up there and imagined what it would be like to walk amongst the stars and he fell asleep on top of the roof, the cold air chilling his bones but the sleep was one that was free of stress.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Logan was the first one awake in the morning and whenever he went to check on Virgil, he freaked out because the anxious male was not there.

Logan searched the entire house hoping to find the shorter male. Virgil was nowhere to be found. He hadn't been in the kitchen or on the couch. Logan was hoping he would find that male sooner rather than later.

It quickly dawned on Logan where Virgil would be. The intellectual climber out the window and up onto the roof where he found Virgil sleeping soundly.

Logan noticed how peaceful Virgil looked. He realised that Virgil's cheeks had a slight tint of pink on them and that they were littered with small freckles. He noticed Virgil's long lashes and just how beautiful his face was.

A sense of dread overwhelmed Logan as he realised what was happening. He had fallen in love with Virgil. He had two boyfriends and yet he fell in love with Virgil. No one could possibly know.

"Logan are you up there?" Patton's voice called.

"Yeah and so is Virgil. We'll be down in a moment," Logan quietly responded before walking over to the sleeping male.

Logan gently shook Virgil awake. Once Virgil realised he wasn't in his bed he freaked out but then he realised where he was. He felt better being in Logan's presence.

"Hey Logan," Virgil muttered sleepily as he sat up, leaning into the sophisticated males shoulder for support.

"Hey Virgil, do you want to go down into the house for some breakfast?" Logan offered.

He was going to ignore his feeling for Virgil. There was no way that Virgil would return these feelings after the breakup. They had o my been separated for three days, Logan felt bad for loving Virgil after that.

"Can we sit here for a bit and watch the sunrise?" Virgil asked, his hair blowing out of his face from the wind.

Logan felt a pang in his heart as he realised that there were tears falling down Virgil's face. The boy was crying and he didn't even seem to have noticed. But as the tears fell onto Virgil's hands he noticed that he was crying.

"Are you ok?" Logan questioned, wiping the years from under Virgil's eyes.

"I lied to Roman," Virgil stated.

"How did you like to Roman?" Logan asked.

"I told him the truth about how I was just all messed up from all of the changes but that's not the real problem. The problem is that Carlos knows what he did wrong. He apologised and he wants to start over and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can out myself through that again but I love him to very bottom of my heart," Virgil said, his tears freely flowing.

Virgil still loved Carlos. He never wanted to admit it but he did. Every ounce of his being longed for Carlos. Except for that small part of him that seemed to Long for these boys that be had been staying with. It was so weird.

"I recommend that you do whatever you need. Don't just jump right back into a relationship with Carlos, but if you don't want him out of your life then try to be his friend first. But don't do it for him. If you bring him back into your life do it for yourself," Logan stated.

"Thank you Logan. How about we go get breakfast. Don't you have work?" Virgil said standing up and pulling his blanket closer.

"I do yes, and so do Patton and Roman. Remy and Emile will be here today if you need anything. They won't bother you if you do not wish for them to," Logan stated.

"Ok," Virgil nodded and climbed back into the the house and walked down to the kitchen.

Virgil loved how alive this house was. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Patton and Roman singing "I want it that way" and he saw the two strangers dancing to the music. Immediately Logan was pulled into a dance with Roman and Virgil into one with Patton.

They danced and sang while Patton cooked. Patton took a moment to take a picture and he made plates still dancing. The house was just alive. It was so different than what Virgil was used to.

"Bravo, bravo!" Remy screamed as the song finished.

"Encore encore!" Emile cheered.

"Nope breakfast then work. Also, Remy, Emile, Virgil is going to need a ride to work at 2 so yeah," Patton grinned.

"Okay babes! Ooh we can play a game later or watch movies! Only if you want to," Remy stated, drinking some coffee.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll need to go next door and make sure I definitely got everything but after that yeah!" Virgil nodded.

The day was nice. Virgil hadn't left anything at his old house and he had fun hanging out with Remy and Emile. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves. At 2 be almost wanted to call in and tell his job he couldn't go in, but he needed the money.

So he went to work. What he wasn't expecting was to see Remus and Janus there. They were sitting in the shop just drinking coffee. They saw Virgil and started talking.

It was nice actually. The entire day went well and when his shift ended, Janus and Remus took him home and all eight of them ate dinner together.

The night was perfect just as the day had been. They weren't prepared for what the next day would bring. They probably never would be.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Virgil woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Upon looking at the screen he saw that it was Carlos. They hadn’t the day prior so Virgil wasn’t surprised that Carlos had called. They were rekindling their friendship.

“Hello?” Virgil answered as he quietly left his room and went into the back yard. 

Virgil found that he liked their beautiful backyard. There were a lot of flowers and their dog was usually in her dog house, ready to be pet. The entire place was mystical and full of beauty. It was peaceful.

“Hey Vee, I was just wondering if you’d want to hand out later. We can go to public space so you don’t feel threatened,” Carlos asked.

Rudy had walked over and laid her head on Virgil lap and Virgil had begun to twirl his fingers through her long fur. Virgil didn’t want to go out but he didn’t want to hurt Carlos’ feelings so he agreed and set a time. Now he just had to think of what he was going to tell the boys inside.

“Rudy! Breakfast,” Patton called from the door. Virgil looked up to see Patton wearing pyjamas.

Virgil thought that Patton was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Everything about Patton was enthralling. The way the boy's eyes gleamed with joy and the way his curly hair looked like sunshine. Patton’s smile was a diamond in sunlight. The freckles that littered his face were like stars. Patton was like the entire universe in Virgil’s eyes.

“Good morning Pat, sorry if I woke you,” Virgil smiled as he stood and brushed off his pants.

“You didn't, I have work today so I had to get up early. Speaking of, do you have work today or not?” Patton asked.

Virgil took that question as an opportunity. He didn’t have to think of something to tell them if they thought he was working. He could just say he was working and then nothing else would be said. He would just text Carlos and tell the male that he was going to be at the cafe rather than the boys house. 

“Yeah I do at noon. I was hoping that Janus and Remus would take me when they headed back home,” Virgil shrugged.

“That sounds good to me. You’ll have to ask them though. They might not want to go home today. If they don’t, I am sure they won’t mind taking you anyway,” Patton stated as both he and Virgil headed inside.

Rudy started to eat her dog food while Virgil began to cook breakfast. He was more awake than Patton and missed cooking. He happily made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns for everyone. 

“I have to go wake up Logan and Roman. Janus is probably in the living room in case you need anything,” Patton said before skipping out of the room.

Of course the second Patton left Virgil needed something from a high shelf. So the boy went into the living to find that both Remus and Janus were watching a disney movie. They both turned their heads upon seeing Virgil enter.

“Um, I can’t reach the top shelves and I need to get the plates down. If you’re busy I can just get a chair but I didn’t want to fall. I got it, nevermind. Sorry for bothering you,” Virgil muttered before heading back into the kitchen.

Before Virgil made it to the kitchen, Remus had grabbed his arm. Virgil turned and saw that both of the males had stood and walked over.

“Well we don’t want the emo to fall and break a limb now do we?” Remus grinned as he strutted over to the kitchen to grab the plates.

“Thank you, Remus,” Virgil muttered.

“I only do it so I can rub it in your face that you’re short, but you’re welcome,” Remus shrugged then sat at the table next to Janus.

“You can go back to your movie now, I think I have it from here,” Virgil stated as he started to make plates.

“We were kind of hoping to eat breakfast,” Janus said, gesturing to the plates that Virgil was making.

“Oh right, yeah, sorry,” Virgil bowed his head slightly before continuing.

They all sat in silence as Virgil made breakfast then set all of the plates on the table. IN that moment, Patton came downstairs leading four sleepy boys behind him. Immediately though, everyone was excited to eat. Virgil gave everyone coffee or hot chocolate before sitting himself at the table to eat.

“Hey Jan, will you take Virgil to work at noon?” Patton asked between bites.

“Sure, are we ok to stay another night? I don’t want to drive back today,” Janus nodded.

“You’re always welcome. Remy when are you and Emile leaving?” Patton questioned.

“I don’t know. We talked to the people about buying that lot, and we have blueprints. We just have to get the ok on the building. We might rent out an apartment and start looking for jobs out here,” Remy stated.

“Well, you can stay with us as long as you need,” Roman sleepily stated.

“You ok, Lo?” Virgil asked the quiet male.

Remus was being quiet too, but he had also been shovelling all of the food in his mouth and most of Roman’s too. It was kind of funny to watch, but Logan was just sitting there. The intellectual usually commented on the conversation.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about some of the projects i have to do today at work. We have started to work on a new system of programming that will hopefully be installed in most phones and it’s a big deal for the company. I was just running numbers through my head,” Logan explained.

“Oh, do you use codes for it?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah we usually use Java coding but lately we have been using a code that I installed that is less confusing and it works faster,” Logan stated.

Virgil loved how Logan’s eyes lit up when he talked about his job. It was something that Logan genuinely enjoyed and Virgil could tell. Virgil may have no clue what Logan was saying, but he would sure as heck pretend like he didn just to listen to him ramble.

“You made your own code?” Patton asked.

“Yeah it is basically a fusion of binary and java but it also has some unique installments that I interpreted from python,” Logan explained.

“I like your funny words,” Remus cackled.

“They are not funny words, in fact I would call them intellectual words, but thank you,” Logan smiled and then he stood. He pushed his non-eaten food over to Remus (who happily devoured it) and he rinsed his coffee cup.

Virgil did the same shortly after, but he had finished his food so he just rinsed his dishes and then started washing the dishes from cooking. Everyone started to get ready for their days and because Virgil still had four hours before he went to “work” he just started cleaning.

“Virgil what are you doing?” Patton asked as Virgil wiped down surfaces in the kitchen.

“Oh, I was just cleaning. I do that when I don’t have anything to do,” Virgil shrugged.

“Oh ok, you know you don’t have to though, right?” Patton asked.

“Yeah I know, but I want to. Have a good day at work,” Virgil waved.

The three males left and they didn’t know that that was the last thing they would hear from Virgil for a while. If they had known, they would have said something back.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Virgil was sat in the cafe where he worked with a small smile on his face. He was excited to start over with Carlos. He didn't want to lose the male.

He felt bad for lying to everyone. He just didn't want them to freak out and worry about him so lying was the best option. Now he was just waiting for Carlos to show.

Everytime the door opened Virgil would look up with a hopeful look on his face and yet it hasn't been Carlos yet. Virgil was starting to think that Carlos might be standing him up but then he got a text.

Carlos:  
Hey I'm in the parking lot in my car. I thought we could go to the park. Do you want to drive or walk?

Virgil:  
Driving is fine. Do you want anything to drink?

Carlos:  
A Venti black coffee and a blueberry muffin.

Virgil:  
Ok, I'll be out in a minute

Virgil ordered their order then, when it arrived, he took it out to Carlos' silver car. The door was unlocked so he precariously climbed into the passenger seat, looking at Carlos weerily.

Sure the male knew that they were going to try to start over, but what if it didn't work? What if Carlos got mad at him again and hit him? Would it be his fault or Carlos'?

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Virgil quickly recovered from his thoughts and handed Carlos the coffee with a smile. The taller make returned the smile and took a sip of the drink.

Virgil held his breath as the male sipped at the coffee. What if he got it wrong? What if Carlos got mad again?

"Thank you, it's good," Carlos stated before he began to pull out of the parking lot to the café.

"No problem, so the park?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, unless you'd prefer something else. I don't mind catching a movie or a scenic drive. We can buy stuff and have a picnic if you want. This day is for you," Carlos said.

"I think the park is fine. They have a nice path that goes through the woods," Virgil shrugged.

"Which one? Southlake or Origin?" Carlos brought the car to a stop at the red light and faced Virgil.

"Southlake is the one with the oath through the woods. Origin has a small letting zoo," Virgil explained.

"Why don't we go to Origin and then Southlake?" Carlos offered.

"Nah, let's just go to Origin. I'm too anxious for huge crowds like that. Southlake has enough people that I will be comfortable but not too many that I start freaking out," Virgil rambled.

"Southlake it is," Carlos agreed and turned left to head to Southlake park.

The drive was calm and quiet. Nether make spoke, they just focussed on the road. It was comfortable. Virgil was glad that Carlos didn't want to talk about their dating situation.

"Here we are," Carlos stated after about twenty minutes of driving.

They were at a small park that only had about ten people. Virgil happily stepped out of the car and waited for Carlos to kill the car.

"The path is this way. Back when we were together I would walk here and go down this route. There are some really pretty flowers," Virgil explained.

Carlos watched as Virgil skipped around and rambled on about dumb things that Carlos knew nothing about. The male realised why he had fallen in love with Virgil in the first place. It also made him realise that he had to make sure Virgil stayed his.

For a period of time he had genuinely considered just letting Virgil be with those three boys from across the street but then he saw that smile again. He knew he had to get Virgil back and he would do anything to do that.

That's why he was going to take Virgil. He was going to take Virgil with the help of his friend Eric. They were going to keep him and make sure Virgil would be Carlos' forever.

"Were you even listening to me?" Virgil inquired as he waved a hand in front of Carlos' face.

"Nah sorry, I spaced out," Carlos apologized.

"It's ok! I was just telling you that those are stargazer lilies and they are just beautiful. They mean friendship and love!" Virgil explained pointing at a flower that had hot pink petals with white edges.

"It's beautiful, are they rare?" Carlos asked.

"Not here, they grow everywhere," Virgil said as he gestured around them.

Carlos nodded and bent down, pulling his pocket knife out of his pocket. He cute the stem of the flower and placed it inti Virgil's hair. Said boy grinned in delight.

"Do I look good?" Virgil asked as he gave a little twirl with the flower in his hair.

"You look perfect," Carlos said lovingly.

They sent the next two hours walking around. Virgil continuously rambled and Carlos listened. They enjoyed the time and Virgil taught Carlos how to make a flower crown.

Virgil was now adorned in a flower crown and he had a few leaves stuck to his sweater. Carlos also had a flower crown on (although it looked more like a mop of stems).

"We should probably head back," Carlos stated.

"Good idea. Did you happen to bring any water?" Virgil asked.

Immediately Carlos saw this as an opportunity and he gave a nod. He had a sedative that would knock Virgil out.

"Well it's actually juice. It was water but I added a packet to it. I never drank it though," Carlos shrugged.

"That's fine," Virgil nodded.

When they got to the car, Carlos poured a generous amount of the sedative into the water along with a juice packet. He handed the juice to Virgil for the boy to drink.

"Am I taking you to the neighbor's house or your job?" Carlos asked as though he hadn't drugged Virgil.

Virgin gulped down the entire water and his eyes grew heavy. He gave a slurred response while looking at Carlos a questioning look on his face.

"I'm really tired. Can...can you take me to Patton's?" Virgil managed to muster the strength to ask the question.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded, having no intention of doing so.

Virgil pulled out his phone while he still had the strength and sent a message to his group chat with Logan, Patton, and Roman.

I'm with Carlos I think he drugged me


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Patton jumped at the sound of his phone going off. He was having lunch with Roman and Logan because they all had the same lunch hours that day. Logan and Romans phone went off at the same time.

"Must be Virgil, maybe he is wondering if we'll get lunch with him?" Roman said as he pulled out his phone.

"Should we have invited him?" Patton questioned.

"No, he'll understand," Logan responded.

Roman dropped his phone with a gasp as he read the message that had been sent. Patton picked up the phone to see the problem and showed it to Logan once he had.

"Logan, I need you to start tracking his phone via the text he sent you. I know it could take a bit but please try. Roman and I are going to the police station," Patton stated.

"I'll be on my way home then. If you have any updates call Remy I won't be able to answer my phone," Logan said as he stood and walked over to his car.

Patton and Roman got in Romans car, leaving Patton's car in the parking lot. They went their separate directions.

As Logan pulled up to the house he sent a text to his secretary to let her know that a family emergency had taken place and he didn't know when he would be back. He had also sent a text to both Roman and Patton's superiors.

"Hey what are you doing home?" Emile asked as he sat up from the cartoons he was watching.

"Virgil is with Carlos and he was drugged I have to track his cellphone. Can you have Remy make me a cup of coffee. Also Patton or Roman will be calling either you or Remy for updates because I can't receive any call while I am trying to track down Virgil's phone," Logan said quickly, rushing I to his office.

He had tracked down Romans phone from just a text before but he wasn't a professional. It had taken him two days to track down Romans phone and he didn't know if they had that long with Virgil.

Logan started hacking into Virgil's cell provider so he could get the access code to Virgil's phone. If he did it right he would be able to open Virgil phone screen via his own and do things such as open a god tracking app.

Patton and Roman arrived at the police station to find that it was mostly empty. They rushed over to one of the receptionist and began to explain the situation.

"Has he been missing for 24 hours?" The lady asked.

"No, but he is with his ex who used to abuse him!" Patton screeched.

"In sorry but we can't do anything if he hasn't been gone for 24 hours," the lady sighed.

"What the fuck do you do then? Can't a person who's been taken for within 48 hours? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Roman hollered.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave and to return in twenty-four hours," the lady stated.

"No! I need help now!" Roman countered.

"Roman, come on, they aren't going to help," Patton said, sending a look of contempt towards the receptionist.

"You're right, I'll call Remus and Janus and hope that they can come out we'll find him ourselves," Roman nodded as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, they said they can't help until he's been gone for twenty-four hours," Roman heard Patton say. He glanced back to the see that the blue clad male was in the phone.

"Remy?" Roman asked. Patton nodded and continued to talk.

Roman:  
Hey, I know you just left this morning but Virgil was taken by Carlos and we need all the help we can get to find him.

Remus:  
We are in our way

Roman closed his phone and started up his car, taking them to their house. When they arrived Remy handed them both a coffee and Emile handed them sandwiches (which they politely declined). Logan's office door was open and he was frantically typing and flipping through notes.

"Is he doing ok?" Patton asked Emile as he looked at Logan.

"Yeah, he's just worried. I think we all are. Virgil is a sweet boy and I know how you three feel for him," Emile smiled.

"I uh.. I don't know what you're talking about!" Patton squealed and turned away so that Emile couldn't see the blush rising on his face.

"I'm not an idiot Pat. I know you've got it bad. Don't worry, the others do to. When we get him back you should tell him. I think he might like you too," Emile stated.

"He just got out of a bad relationship,x Patton muttered.

"And that relationship had taken him to get kidnapped, I think he is over it. Besides he texted you three because he knew you would save him. He could have called 911," Emile countered.

"I'm going to go help Logan. Thank you Emile," Patton gave the cartoon loving male a hug before he made his way into Logan's office.

Roman was sitting on the couch in Logan's office, with a journal in his hand. Logan was still furiously typing and it seemed he had found the notes he was looking for.

"What are you looking at?" Patton questioned.

"This is Virgil's planner. It seems like he planned on going out with Carlos today," Roman said as he pointed to the scrawl that said: day with Carlos and movie night with boys

"But he did plan on coming home," Patton pointed out.

"Why would he go with Carlos in the first place though?" Roman inquired.

"We'll ask him when we find him, let's see  
So if he planned on spending the day with Carlos then they were probably together for a bit that means that they probably went somewhere! Where would Virgil want to go?" Patton asked.

"He wouldn't go anywhere with a lot of people but with Carlos he wouldn't go anywhere with too little people either," Roman answered.

"Maybe the park? Southlake I think it was," Patton responded.

"Yeah, that might be it. He wouldn't like Origin, they have a letting zoo so there are a lot of people there," Roman nodded.

"So to Southlake we go. Logan we are going to Southlake park, call me if you go find anything," Patton said as he kissed Logan's cheek.

"Ok, I love you guys," Logan said but didn't look up from bus computer.

"Come on, we got this," Roman said as he dragged Patton out of the office.

{Love you all have a great day!!!}


	20. Chapter Twenty

Virgil woke up in a bedroom he didn't recognize. There were no windows but there were two doors. The male assumed that one went to a closet and the other to exit the room.

The anxious male went to open the first door and it opened. He saw a bathroom with an open door that seems to lead to a closet. He went to the next door and found it locked. That meant he couldn't leave the room.

"Fucking great!" Virgil snarled as he went back over to the bed he woke up on.

The room was nice. The walls were painted a light purple and the accent color was black. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a picture of the forest above it.

On the left wall there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf that had a lot of book's on it. The right wall had a tv on it with a couch adjacent. It was a nice bedroom.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked.

Virgil jerked around to see Carlos closing the bedroom door, tucking a key into his pocket. He had a smile on his face.

"I thought we were going to try to start again! What the fuck is this?" Virgil snarled.

"This is us starting again. Obviously I should have secluded you from all humans so you wouldn't turn on me. So I am going to start a new and be my true self from the beginning!" Carlos grinned as he pulled out a knife and a syringe.

"You're sick," Virgil growled.

"No, I'm just protecting what's mine. You won't feel anything anymore. This sedative should keep you exhausted for the next week or two," Carlos explained as he stabbed the needle into Virgil's arm.

Immediately Virgil felt sluggish. He was drinking over his feet and his body was going into a numb state. He felt exhausted and yet he was wide awake.

"Time to start decorating my toy," Carlos grinned.

When the knife cut his skin, Virgil felt nothing. He had no clue what Carlos was carving, but he knew it couldn't be good. He could barely comprehend that Carlos was still there.

"You look so pretty when you're all cut up like that," Carlos whispered after about an hour if carving at Virgil's skin.

Carlos stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him. Virgil was left sprawled out on the bed, unable to move his limbs. Was this his fate?

"All going well?" Eric asked Carlos as he locked the door.

"Yeah, that sedative worked really well, thanks Eric," Carlos beamed.

"No problem. I just want to get back at Roman," Eric shrugged.

"What did he even do to you?" Carlos asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Him and his boyfriends moved here a few months ago and he kicked me right out of my spot in the show. This show has the chance to get to broadway and it would have gotten me a lot of money," Eric explained.

"Wait seriously, that's it?" Carlos laughed.

"Oh you're one to talk what the fuck did Virgil do to you? Love you unconditionally even when you beat the shit out of him?" Eric sneered.

Carlos had eric pinned against the wall with a hand around his throat in seconds. He had a look if pure murder on his face and Eric began to claw desperately at his throat.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Carlos growled.

From the other room Virgil could hear something happening and he didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't good. He mustered up all of his strength and he stood out of the bed and called for Carlos.

Eric's vision had started to go black when he heard it. Virgil had screamed for Carlos in the other room. Immediately he was dropped to the ground and Carlos rushed into Virgil's room.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"I just... I wanted to talk. I uh I wanted to see if I could understand," Virgil lied.

"I'm just so helplessly in love with you. I can't get you out of my mind and whenever you do something wrong it upsets me. You keep leaving me. This is the only way to stop it," Carlos explained.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just...don't get mad at that guy again please. He was wrong and I know that so don't worry about him. He may be wrong but you have me," Virgil smiled and kissed Carlos' cheek.

He did not know what had happened in the other room but he assumed it had something to do with him. His assumptions were confirmed when Carlos nodded and pulled Virgil in for a kiss on the lips.

"I knew you'd go back to being just as submissive as you were before. Now, I'm in the mood, let's get this on," Carlos grinned and began to remove Virgil's clothes.

Eric sat on the floor trying to regain his breath. Virgil had just saved him from death. The boy who he helped kidnap had just saved his life. 

He could hear the bed squeaking in the other room and Eric knew exactly what Virgil was doing to get Carlos to calm down. Virgil had offered himself up to save a complete stranger. It seemed unreal.

Eric stood and snuck into Carlos' room, hoping to find Virgil's phone. If he called the police they could track it. Or maybe he could call Roman. Roman has a really smart boyfriend.

The police won't do anything for twenty-four hours and it had only been like ten since Carlos got here with Virgil. When Eric found the phone it was locked, so he just took it to his room, hoping he could find the password quickly.

Carlos  
Password incorrect  
4 attempts remaining

Roman  
Password incorrect  
3 attempts remaining

Eric closed the phone and hid it in his dresser under his clothes. He would have to see if Virgil would tell him the password. The only problem I'd that he isn't supposed to interact with Virgil at all.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

The sun was rising on the beginning of a new day. Patton was sleeping on Romans lap, Roman also asleep. Logan was still awake, typing furiously at his computer.

"Logan, go to sleep," Janus ordered.

"I can't I'm getting close to hacking the mainframe," Logan mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Logan if you don't go to bed this instant I will cut off your ears!" Remus screeched from the kitchen.

"Worth it," Logan muttered as he continued to type.

"Logie? I want some cuddles. I know you're worried about Virgil, but I don't want you to be exhausted when we go to find him," Patton spoke up.

Logan stopped typing and looked over at Patton. When he saw Patton's eyes he gave in and stood, walking over to the group. Patton moved over so Logan could fit on the couch.

"Remus and I will keep watch to see if Virgil comes home. We'll wake you up in a few hours," Janus comforted.

"Watch for Carlos' car across the street," Logan stated before letting his eyes fall shut.

Janus left the office and he went to sit next to Remus on the couch. He laid his head on the males shoulder and let himself relax.

"Hey, are you ok?" Remus asked, combing his fingers through Janus' hair.

"I'm fine, in just worried. Virgil could be in a lot of danger right now," Janus responded.

"He'll be ok. He was with that bastard for years and he is doing ok. We will find him by the end of today and he will be ok," Remus comforted.

"That's the problem, Rem. He was with that bitch for years and he shouldn't have to suffer anymore. What if we just started to search places?" Janus offered.

"No, we can't do that. We said we would stay on watch," Remus responded.

"You're right," Janus sighed.

"I'm always right," Remus grinned and started to peck kisses all over Janus' face.

"Ew gross, I hate it," Janus said.

"Shush or I will lick you," Remus said.

"Ew," Janus scrunched his nose up in disgust but allowed his boyfriend to continue to smother him in kisses.

"Oh you love it," Remus smiled.

"Yeah," Janus admitted and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly Jan, you have terrible aim," Remus stated and kissed Janus' lips.

"This is a cute moment, but I don't want to puke up my coffee," Remy's voice entered the room.

"You am Emile are way worse," Janus exclaimed.

"Oh, I know," Remy smirked.

"Where is Emile?" Janus questioned.

"He's sleeping. He is worried about Virgil and I only got him to fall asleep a few hours ago," Remy explained, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"We all are. I know I am for certain," Janus sighed.

-With Virgil-

Virgil hated it. He felt like he had been there for weeks and weeks. Carlos was always there, either forcing him to do things or beating him. It was horrible. He wanted to go home.

Was that his home? The house where he had been staying. The boys had all been so welcoming and nice, it was all so new to Virgil. But was it a home? He would have to get a new place soon and he hated that he had to leave.

Maybe Patton would let him stay. Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore now that they were in his life. Maybe his life was changing.

But what if they weren't looking for him? What if they were happy he was gone? What if they never want to see him again, because he lied to them?

Virgil stopped thinking like that and let his head fall onto the bed. He was currently alone, but wouldn't be for much longer. Carlos would be back within an hour.

"How do I always manage to get myself in these fucking situations?" Virgil asked himself out loud. He hated the situation he was in, and it was his fault he was in it.

Why had he even met up with Carlos? Why hadn't he told the guys where he was going? Why hadn't he brought someone with him? He had made a lot of bad decisions that led up to this moment.

Carlos had seemed so genuine in his apology. He had seemed like he really wanted to try to be friends again. Why had he done this? A part of Virgil wanted the male to rot in prison for all the pain he cussed and another part of him wanted to please Carlos and make him happy. That was the part that had been manipulated by Carlos one too many times.

The door slowly creaked open and Virgil quickly looked up but instead of seeing Carlos he saw one of the males friends. What was his name again? Eric it was Eric.

"Hey... I need to talk to you and fast," Eric quickly rushed.

"Um ok?" Virgil nodded.

He noticed the bruises on Eric's neck and he knew that it had been Carlos. What the fuck had he done to get Carlos to do that to him? 

"I have your phone and I need you to pick it and tell me who to call. I have to do it while Carlos is here so it will be later. I will call this person first then 911. So who?" Eric questioned.

"Password is blackparade and call Logan he is in my phone as StarGazer," Virgil answered.

"Ok sorry about all of this. I have to go now," Eric apologized before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

This chapter is written differently on purpose. The entire chapter is rushed and the scenes switch quickly. This is because the characters are experiencing adrenaline and so everything seems to be moving faster. In order to display this well, I thought I would try to rush everything. Let me know if the correct effect came.

Logan was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He jumped up and saw that 'Starlight' was calling.

"Hello? Virgil? Are you ok where are you?" Logan shouted.

Patton and Roman woke up to Logan's shouts. They immediately got up and got to work Throwing on clothes and getting in the car. They brought Remy, Emile, Janus, and Remus too.

"This is actually Eric but I know where Virgil is go to *****West Range Grove. I have to go now I need to call the police," the make said before hanging up.

Logan hopped in the car and drove. They were lucky that Patton's car had eight seats because it would have unfortunate if they couldn't all ride together.

"Is he ok?" Patton asked.

"It wasn't Virgil. It was some guy named Eric. He just told me an address. It's out in the woods off West Range Grove. It will only take a few minutes to get there," Logan said.

Logan didn't usually speed. Infact he usually went the exact speed limit. It was kind of shocking how he could maintain such a steady pace. But right now he was going twenty over the speed limit and hightailing it through the back roads.

In a matter of ten minutes they were at a quaint little white house. Carlos' car was in the driveway so they knew they were in the right place.

They all rushed out of the car and busted the door open. The first thing they heard were Virgil's screams.

A male with black hair scampered out of a room to meet them. He had huge bruised around his neck and one on his eye. He pushed them towards a bedroom where the screams were heard the loudest.

Roman busted into the room to see Virgil's limo body thrown against the wall by Carlos he grabbed Carlos while Logan and Patton went to assess the smaller boys injuries.

"How the fuck did you- ERIC YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Carlos screeched. He flailed in Rams grip but Ran held tighter.

"The police are here EMC's are close," Eric called.

An officer entered the room and cuffed Carlos. Ran sighed and rushed over to Virgil who was sobbing and clinging onto Patton for dear life.

"Sh, it's ok. Romans going to pick you up now ok? We have to get you outside," Patton whispered.

Roman bent down and picked up the shaking male, carrying him outside to where the EMC's were pulling up. One lady jumped out of the EMC and ran over to Virgil looking at him as Roman carried him to the gurney.

"He's in bad shape. Rodger we're gonna need to take him to Grand Central!" The girl called to the front of the ambulance.

"Got it," he called back.

"We'll take good care of him. Which of you wants to ride along?" the woman asked.

"Can I?" Patton asked.

"Of course honey. Now all of you need to go home and get him some clothes and things. If you are going to be staying at the hospital a while, then bring yourself some clothes too," she smiled.

The ride to the hospital was fraught with panic. Roman was driving this time because Logan's hands were too shakey. Janus was talking quietly with Remus about how he was scared for Virgil. Remy was trying not to cry as he held a sobbing Emile in his arms.

They didn't know if Virgil was ok. They are wanted to know that Virgil was ok. They needed to know that Virgin was ok.

"So, Logan if you get out stuff I'll get Virgil stuff and the others can get their stuff," Roman said as he pulled into the driveway.

Logan nodded and everyone went to do their tasks. Logan packed three sets of clothes for himself and his boyfriends I to.a duffle bag. He added in deodorant and other hygienic products as well. After that he went into the kitchen and threw some snacks into a bag and threw both if the bags into the car.

Roman had to find clothes Virgil would be comfortable in and he threw a few outfits (a lot more hoodies than one person could need) into a bag and then all of Virgil's hygiene products.

The other two couples finished as Roman did and they all rushed back down to the car and got in. This time Remus was driving.

Logan and Roman were in the middle row of seats, huddled close to each other. Roman wasn't used to seeing Logan in a state of distress. Usually Logan was calm and collected but right now the male was in pieces.

The hospital was about an hour away but it was one of the best in the state. Luckily the ambulance can speed the whole way there so they would be there much quicker. Remus, however, couldn't risk them getting a speeding ticket right now.

"How bad was it?" Remy suddenly asked.

Roman had completely forgotten that Remy and Emile had stayed in the car because Virgil didn't know them as well. They hadn't seen Virgil.

"It seemed pretty bad. They took him to Grand Central," Roman answered.

"But he'll be ok right?" Emile quipped.

"If he isn't I'll kick his ass," Janus chuckled.

"I'm gonna turn the radio on now," Remus stated.

"Not your noisy bullshit," Roman countered.

"Driver gets to choose the music," Remus said before turning in MCR.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"He should make a quick recovery. The longest he will be here is a week. His worst injuries are broken ribs and a broken wrist," the doctor told Patton.

"Thank you, can I see him?" Patton asked.

"What's your relationship with him? Only family can see him right now," the docket eyed Patton suspiciously.

"I'm actually his boyfriend," Patton lied.

"Oh, um, yeah you can see him. He's in room 342. If anyone else is coming to see him let them know that they need to be family," the doctor informed before heading to a different hospital room.

Patton sent a quick text to the group chat:

If the doctor asks I am Virgil's boyfriend. Janus is Virgil's brother (Remus will be his brother in law) Remy will be his other brother. Logan and Roman will be his cousins and Emile you will be my brother as normal.

Patton clicked off his phone and placed it in his pocket before he searched for the room. Upon finding it, he slowly entered.

Virgil was on the bed in the middle of the room. The steady sound of the heart beat machine eased a lot of Patton's concerns. Virgil's beaten and bruised body however got rid of any sense of ease.

"Hey Pat," Virgil smiled.

"Hey, Vee, how you doing?" Patton asked.

"I'm sleepy but I don't like the doctor. They're scary. They told me that they gave me pain medicine and it might make me loopy. But it didn't," Virgil giggled.

"Hey, Vee, the only way I could get in here was by pretending to be your boyfriend ok. When everyone else gets here they are going to pretend to be your family. But when I refer to myself as your boyfriend don't freak out, ok?" Patton told Virgil.

"I'd be fine with you being my real boyfriend. You and your boyfriends are cute and nice and fun to be with," Virgil chriped.

"Uh huh, I'm sure we are Vee. Maybe we'll talk about it when you're not on drugs, yeah?" Patton suggested.

Patton didn't know if Virgil meant what he was saying, but he knew that his heart was racing. What if Virgil did want to be their boyfriend? Would the other two approve?

"I'm not on drugs silly," Virgil giggled.

"Ok Vee, do you want to watch some TV?" Patton asked.

"No, will you tell me a story?' Virgil questioned.

"Sure," Patton nodded and began to think of a story to tell.

"Lay with me," Virgil ordered, scooting over so Patton could fit on the bed.

Patton got into the bed and adjusted so that Virgin was laying on his chest. He began to comb his fingers through the smaller boys hair and tell him of how Roman, Logan, and him all got together.

The story had lulled Virgil into a peaceful slumber and Patton just laid there playing with his hair. After about twenty minutes he got a text and had to quietly fumble with his cellular device.

What room number? 

351

Ok

It was only a matter of minutes before everyone quietly entered the room. They saw that Virgil was sleeping and somehow got even quieter. Logan sat on one side of the bed, Roman next to him. Janus sat on the other side of the bed, Remus next to him. Remy and Emile sat in the chairs against the wall.

"How is he?" Logan asked softly.

"He's ok. The doctor said he shouldn't be here for more than a week. He was high on pain meds when I talked to him," Patton whispered.

"How does he act when he's on pain meds? Is he horny?" Remus quipped.

"Ew Remus, gross," Roman scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"No he was just really giggly and kinda clingy. I'm not complaining but he doesn't usually like a lot of touch. But he asked me to lay with him and tell him a story and he fell asleep about twenty minutes ago," Patton explained.

"What story did you tell him?" Remy asked.

"I told him about how Logan, Roman, and I got together," Patton answered.

"Oh, that's why he fell asleep," Remus smirked.

"Oh shut up," Roman growled.

The door creaked open and in walked a nurse. She had a clipboard in her hand. She froze when she saw how many people there were.

"Oh uh, did you let the people at the desk know you were all here? Usually only three guests are allowed at a time," the nurse stated.

"I was actually wondering how much would it cost for a room with no visiting limitations?" Janus asked.

"Um the patient told us that he couldn't afford an expensive room," the nurse shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm paying and I can," Janus responded.

"Oh, um, we can get him transfered to a better room right away sir," the nurse said.

"Webcam do it tomorrow but we do plan on staying past visiting hours tonight," Janus stated.

"Yes sir, I need this file filled out by either him or one of you," the nurse said.

"I'll do it," Logan offered.

"And who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his cousin, he lives with me," Logan answered.

"Ok, just got that button when you're done," the nurse said and pointed to a yellow button on the wall.

"Thank you," Logan nodded.

First Name: Virgil  
Last Name: Storm  
Address: ***************  
Phone Number: ###-###-####  
Allergies:  
None  
...

"Hey, Emile, you okay?" Patton asked the extremely quiet boy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just tired," Emile shrugged.

"You can go to sleep it will be ok," Remy stated.

"Yeah, go to sleep, we'll wake you up if anything happens," Patton smiled.

The room grew quiet after that. Everyone was just sitting there hoping that Virgil would be ok. The only sound heard was the sound of the pen scratching at the paper as Logan scribbled in the answers to the questions.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Virgil opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, he could see a bunch of figures lounged around the room, all seeming in moving, probably asleep.

His eyelids felt heavy. Actually, his entire body felt heavy. He felt like he was in quicksand and he couldn't get out. But it was almost calming in a way.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he figured out where he was. In a hospital. The room was a lot nicer than any hospital he had ever stayed in. He wondered if someone got him a private room.

Logan, Roman, and Patton were in chairs to Virgil's left. They were asleep both Logan and Patton's head rested on Romans shoulders. They liked so peaceful.

Across the room, Remy Emile were laying on the little couch. Both of them were also asleep, Emile snuggled right up to Remy's side.

Janus and Remus were in the other hospital bed. They were cuddled close, it seemed that Janus was having a restless sleep, as he was twitching and moving every few seconds.

Virgil quietly pulled himself up and looked at the paper that held all of his injuries and details. He read it and felt panic set in. Everyone knew everything, what was he supposed to do with that? Sure they knew about the abuse, but not much else. Would they hate him now?

"Virgil?" a voice snapped Virgil from his panicked trance. He looked up to see that Remus and Janus were sitting up in their bed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Virgil apologised.

"I'm so glad you're awake! You scared the shit out of me!" Janus quietly shouted, racing over to embrace Virgil in a hug.

"I'm seriously not one to judge, but honestly what the fuck were you thinking?" Remus inquired.

"I'm an idiot and I believed him when he said he wanted to be friends again. God, he was so convincing. I am so stupid," Virgil felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Why had he gone with Carlos? Why hadn't he told anyone? This entire situation could have been prevented if he had just been smart. But no, he wasn't smart, he was an idiot.

"Virgil? Are you ok?" A new voice asked.

Virgil saw that he had woken up Logan, who had decided to wake the tiger two he was sat next to. Now there were five people peering at Virgil with concern.

"I'm sorry," Virgil said. "I shouldn't have gone without telling you guys. I'm sorry," Virgil repeated th phrase, slowly shying away.

"Oh, Virgil, sweetie, we don't blame you at all. You were manipulated. It's ok, everything is ok," Roman cooed and began to run his fingers through Virgil's hair.

"Do you want me to go get the nurse?" Janus asked.

"Yes, please, he might need more medicine," Logan responded.

Remus and Janus left to get a nurse, Remus making a small quip about the two of them having sex Inna hospital. They left the room and the other three males turned to face Virgil.

"Hey Starlight, how are you feeling?" Logan smiled.

"M tired," Virgil answered, leaning into Romans touch. He wasn't this tired, but now he was. With the comforting touch, he was being lulled back to sleep.

"You're like a little kitten!" Roman beamed.

"I can be your kitten," Virgil sleepily flirted sending a wink Romans way.

"Damn, you're smooth," Roman blushed.

"Vee, you gotta stay awake until the nurse gets in here to ask you a few questions," Patton said as Virgil's eyes began to droop.

"Only if you give me a kisd (a kiss)," Virgil slurred.

Patton leaned forward and gave Virgin a kiss on the cheek. Virgil beamed and sat up, so be wouldn't fall asleep. When Roman went to move his hand, Virgil yanked it back to his head.

"Hello, Virgil, I hope you are feeling ok," a new voice said. It was the nurse from before 

"Sure," Virgil sleepily nodded.

"Well, I am nurse Talyn. Please use they/them pronouns when referring to me, as I am Non-binary. Now, how would you rate your pain from 1-10?" Talyn inquired.

"I don't feel anything," Virgil shrugged.

"When was the last time he was given pain medicine?" Talyn asked Logan.

"Two hours ago," Logan responded.

"Ah, I will come back in here tomorrow morning. Make sire none of the other nurses give him pain medicine. He might be in a lot of pain by sunrise, but I can't make an accurate assembly without this. Have a great night everyone," they said before exiting the room.

"Will you lay with me," Virgil asked Patton.

"Of course!" Patton nodded and climbed into the bed with Virgil. Logan scooted this chair closer to the bed and grabbed Virgil's hand, tapping something in morse code. Helped Virgil adjust before he started to comb his fingers through Virgil's hair again.

"I love you guys," Virgil mumbled.

"Love you too, Starlight," Logan responded, placing a kiss on his hand.

"Love you more, kitten," Roman placed a kiss on Virgil's forehead.

"Love you most, Vee," Patton chirped as he placed a kiss on the smaller boys cheek.

Virgil's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep slumber. The three males all looked at each other and all knew the same thing.

They were all hopelessly in love with Virgil. They would all die for Virgil. They wanted Virgil to love them romantically. They hoped he did.

"Wait...wait...holy fuck! You guys..." Remus caught on quickly and then Janus realised it as well.

"Here I was thinking that three was enough," Janus smirked.

"We are enough, it's just, he deserves happiness," Patton explained.

"I say go for it, he just said he loves you," Remus tiredly mused.

"That could have been platonic or romantic," Roman countered.

"You're right Roman, or maybe he just wants you guys to fuck him," Remus sneered sarcastically.

"Let's all go to sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning," Logan suggested.

Different responses of approval rang through the air and the room grew quiet once more.


End file.
